Aurora Escarlate
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Baseado em personagens de Nando-kun em sua fic Saint Seiya Extream, essa é a história de vida de Lesath de Escorpião e Agatha de Aquário; e a história de amor desses dois pombinhos *-* Presente p/ Nando-kun ou Meatal Ikarus, se preferir P .
1. Chapter 1

_**PS:** Estou repostando esse capítulo apenas p/ mudar o título. Eu estava entre dois, "Inocent Love" e "Aurora Escarlate" Acabei optando pelo segundo, que foi idéia do Nando (obrigada mais uma vez! O q eu faria sem vc? XD) Só q postei o cap c/ o outro título XD O resto tah td igual. Desculpas, pessoal!_

_olá a todos! Como prometido, começamos hj c/ uma nova fic minha!_

_Bom, primeiro eu vou aos direitos autorais do mundo de Saint Seiya. Como todos sabem, o mundo de Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os créditos são de Massami Kurumada e eu ñ ganho absolutamente nada escrevendo fanfics de Saint Seiya, a não ser divertimento e treino na minha capacidade de escrita XD_

_Agora tenho umas coisinhas p/ explicar qto à história. Essa fic não usa os universos cdz de minhas outras fics, mas um universo e personagens criados por um amigo e leitor de quem gosto muito, cujas fics eu tb leio e adoro d+! Ele tb é meu beta reader, então obviamente q ele jah leu essa fic e aprovou XD A fic a q me refiro é a Saint Seiya Extream, de Fernando Lucena, mais conhecido no FanFiction como Ikarus, ou Metal Ikarus. Quem quiser conhecer melhor a história e personagens, é só passar no profile dele, e eu faço propaganda, pq amo muito as histórias dele!_

_Um certo dia Nando-kun, como eu o chamo, disse q estava c/ dificuldades de fazer dois personagens p/ história dele: os dourados de Aquário e Escorpião, e pediu ajuda para mim e uma amiga nossa, tb escritora de fics, Stella-chan, conhecida aki pelo perfil de Teteka-chan. Nós duas resolvemos criar um casal, um par romântico, além de Cavaleiros com uma história triste e forte e capacidades e vontades q todo Cavaleiro forte de verdade tem q ter. Bem... Eu criei Agatha de Aquário, e Stella-chan criou Lesath de Escorpião. Neste primeiro capítulo apresentarei minha personagem com o capítulo q eu escrevi pra fic de Nando-kun. Esse capítulo tá postado no profile dele e ele me deu permissão de usar aki!_

_A partir do capítulo q escrevi, tive uma vontade desesperadora de continuar a história desses dois pombinhos a quem me apaixonei tanto. Contei a Nando-kun e ele tb gostou muito da idéia. Escrevi, ele leu, aprovou e me deixou postar aki. Então, aí está minha nova fic. Vou explicando os personegens q forem aparecendo conforme... Forem aparecendo xD_

_E como é uma fic tirada do universo de Nando-kun, dedico essa fic como um presente p/ ele!_

_Enfim... Por me deixar usar o capítulo, os personagens e a história, Arigatou, Nando-kun! Espero q goste do presente! E espero q os outros leitores tb gostem, boa leitura!__ Espero pelos comentários e naum se preocupem... Esse aki é o maior dos capítulos, os outros são mais normais. XD  
_

-ooo-

_**AURORA ESCARLATE**_

-ooo-

**Agatha de Aquário:**

Era inverno na inglaterra, mas o tempo congelante e as fortes lufadas de neve não impediam a garotinha de correr pela rua acima, em direção à biblioteca. Ela entra, o ar é bem mais quente ali dentro, por causa dos aquecedores, ela tira os casacos gélidos e úmidos e os coloca nos cabides. A mulher no balcão sorri para ela.

- Ora, Agatha... Primeiro dia de férias, e você nem está pensando nos presentes de natal?

- Mamãe disse que não tem mais lugares pra livros no meu quarto... Então acho que tenho que pensar em outro presente. - disse a menina, com o rosto vermelho do frio e meio incabulada.

- E já pensou no que quer?

- Ainda não... Mas quero continuar lendo aquela história que a senhora me mostrou da última vez que vim...

- Claro... O livro está no lugar de sempre. Boa leitura!

- Obrigada. - disse, e correu pelas escadas e através das infindáveis prateleiras da enorme biblioteca, rumo à sessão de histórias mitológicas.

Ela subiu na escadinha e pegou um grosso livro sobre mitologia grega chamada "Santuário, o mito mais bem guardado da grécia" Ela percorria animada as histórias de grandes guerreiros com suas armaduras reluzentes e mais resistentes que o diamante, homens e mulheres com poderes sobre humanos que podiam esfacelar rochas como se fossem feitas de açúcar, de batalhas épicas contra Deuses e seres malignos que tentavam destruir a Terra e trazer terror aos humanos. Ela se encantava com as aventuras e com como aquelas pessoas poderosas podiam trazer justiça e esperança ao mundo nos piores momentos pelo qual passasse.

"Ah... Se tudo isso fosse verdade... Como eu queria ser forte e ter esse poder, e lutar contra monstros e seres malignos, e contra os Deuses, e trazer esperança ao mundo" - pensava ela sonhadora, ainda correndo os olhos pelas linhas que lhe pareciam mágicas. "Se eu pudesse, seria a mais poderosa de todos os guerreiros da esperança, e colocaria para correr qualquer um que tentasse fazer mau ao mundo!" Ela via, em sua mente, a cena das batalhas, e via a si mesma, envolta numa armadura reluzente e dourada de seu signo, aquário, uma entre os doze guerreiros de elite de Athena, lutando bravamente contra os inimigos malignos, em movimentos maravilhosamente perfeitos e poderosos.

O tempo passava rápido, ela mal percebera quando a mulher veio atér onde estava, pousando a mão em seu ombro. A menina virou assustada para ela, quando viu quem era, corou fortemente.

- Oh... Senhora Rachel, me desculpe... Eu perdi a hora de novo?

- Não tem problema. Mas é melhor correr antes que sua mãe fique preocupada. Não esqueça seus casacos. Uma menina de sete anos correndo pelas ruas com roupas leves num frio desses é pedir por uma bela gripe.

- S... Sim, senhora... Obrigada.

E saiu correndo. A mulher sorriu com carinho para ela, com os pensamentos em algum lugar bem longe. Olhou para o livro, passando a mão de forma sonhadora por suas páginas, e depois o fechou, colocando-o de volta em seu lugar na prateleira. Num murmurio, ela falava sozinha.

- Este aqui eu trouxe do Santuário especialmente para aquele ou aquela que eu escolhesse. Cada vez que lê este livro você está mais próxima de meu mundo, pequena Agatha, e cada vez que o lê também sinto sua cálida energia fluir. Acho que logo poderei lhe contar a verdade...

A menina chega em casa, sua mãe ainda não viera do trabalho, então ela tinha tempo de colocar as roupas para secarem e correr para tomar um banho bem quente e esperar a mulher. Ela chegou pouco depois que Agatha tinha terminado o banho e estava abrindo seus deveres de férias.

- Agatha? Agatha, onde está?

- Ahm... No quarto, mamãe...

A mulher entrou, olhou para o dever de matemática aberto na primeira página, com apenas uma conta feita. Seu semblante não pareceu muito feliz em ver aquilo.

- É o primeiro dever que abre? Me deixe ver os outros?

- Ahm... Bem... É o primeiro...

- E abriu bem agora que cheguei? O que fez durante a tarde?

- Ahm... Assisti tv...

- Agatha... Eu sei muito bem que não tem nenhum programa de que você goste de tarde... Você estava na biblioteca de novo?

- Ah... Eu...

- Com esse tempo lá fora?

- Mas mãe... Ainda não terminei o livro. É tão legal!

- Mais um daqueles de aventuras e magias? De guerreiros com poderes impossíveis que saem por aí derrotando deuses e seres mitológicos para salvar o mundo?

- Mas mãe...

- Oh, pelo amor de Deus, Agatha! Por que você não pode ler histórias comuns como todos fazem? Essa porcaria de mitologia já está mexendo com seu cérebro! Você só fala disso! Só brinca disso! Só imita isso! Até age como essa porcaria de guerreiros o tempo todo! É por isso que ninguém quer ser seu amigo!

- Ninguém quer ser porque só sabem brincar de casinha e carrinhos! Eu não quero ser como eles, mamãe!

- Quer ser o que então?

A menina baixou os olhos, sabia que sua mãe odiava suas idéias e as coisas de que gostava e que sempre que tocavam no assunto era briga na certa. A mulher ficou quase vermelha e continuou.

- Quer ser uma dessas guerreiras que vê nessa porcaria de livros? É isso que quer? Isso não existe Agatha! Está me ouvindo! Não existe! Você está crescendo, tem que perceber que algumas coisas não são reais! Não existem poderes cósmicos e infinitos! Não existem Deuses! Não existem monstros ou homens malvados querendo dominar o mundo! Pare de viver nesse mundo de fantasia! Está se isolando do mundo real! Ninguém vai querer você por perto! Ninguém quer ser seu amigo, ninguém vai querer te namorar e ninguém vai te dar emprego! Pelo amor de Deus! Seu pai foi embora quando soube que você era menina e eu dou duro pra dar tudo o que você precisa! Pra você jogar fora com fantasias? O que vai ser da sua vida? Eu não estarei sempre aqui pra te sustentar! Volte pro mundo real, Agatha!

E continuou a discursar, dizendo as mesmas coisas de formas diferentes várias vezes enquanto a menina ficava calada, chorando em silêncio. Depois virou para a criança com o olhar ainda sério, e a mandou ir para a cama. Que não queria mais ouvir falar de biblioteca e livros de histórias absurdas, que queria ver os deveres de férias feitos e a menina com a cabeça no mundo real. Apagou a luz e saiu, a garota deitou e chorou até dormir, pensando com seus botões "por que... por que ela não entende... Parece tudo tão lindo e maravilhoso... Por que sou tão horrível e imperfeita assim...?"

No resto da semana ela ficou ali, fazendo seus deveres e mais nada, assistindo a programas chatos na tv que as crianças gostavam, mas que pareciam muito bobos com seus bonequinhos de massa que caiam e eram amassados. Era pra ser engraçado? Todas as crianças de sua idade certamente riam com isso, mas ela achava uma grande chatice. No fim de semana alguém bateu na porta, a mãe de Agatha abriu, mas sua cara se contorceu num sorriso forçado. Ela mandou a mulher entrar, era Rachel, que vinha perguntar se Agatha estava bem. Nunca ficara tanto tempo sem ir à biblioteca.

- Minha filha está muito bem, senhorita Cooper, eu é que não a deixei mais ir até lá.

- Oh, mas por que, senhora Bethmann? A leitura faz bem, e a menina gosta tanto! É tão difícil uma criança que tenha o saudável hábito de leitura...

- Saudável até certo ponto, você quer dizer. Me perdoe, Sra Cooper, mas o hábito de minha filha se tornou uma obcessão! Ela estava quase acreditando no que lia em seus livros tolos de mitologias! Não tem o cérebro bem formado para entender que aquilo tudo é apenas fantasia. Ela não tem amigos! Eu lhe peço, sra Cooper, não permitirei que continue a encher a cabeça da menina com essas bobagens!

- Oh... Mas não são bobagens. Se a senhora me permitir explicar...

- Explicar? Eu é que vou lhe explicar, sra Cooper! Explicar que todas as meninas da escola de minha filha querem já se arrumar, colocar roupinhas da moda, passar gloss nos lábios, andar com bolsinhas de mocinhas, falar das coisas que acontecem, de verdade, por aí, arrumar os cabelos, num corte jovem, e prendê-los como se fossem moças. São tão lindas! Mas Agatha? Não! Agatha só pensa em querer aprender a lutar como se fosse um moleque! Fica com aquele cabelo comprido e solto o tempo todo, nunca quer cortar nem nada além de passar um pente, acha que gloss é coisa de bobinhas e só quer andar com essas roupas parecendo uma gregazinha e sandálias de tiras esfarrapadas e uma mochila nas costas para caber tantos livros que só falam bobagens! Por que a senhora não lhe mostra livros descentes? Como shakespere ou outra coisa que seja uma história e não um mito de coisas que humanos não fazem! Uma coisa para meninas? Por que enche a cabeça dela com essas porcarias? Todas as colegas riem dela! É uma desarrumada, todas as meninas vão crescer lindas e bem estruturadas e ela será uma menina desarrumada, feia e com ares de moleque! Isso se não se tornar uma... Uma... Dessas que não gosta de homens! E por sua causa!

Quando deu uma pausa no longo monólogo, Rachel abriu a boca para falar, mas ela voltou a retrucar.

- Não diga nada! Apenas saia e pare de importunar minha filha com essas porcarias! Meu marido já me deixou por não ser capaz de lhe dar um menino! Não quero que Agatha cresça com ainda mais defeitos! Por favor, peço que deixe minha casa e minha filha em paz!

Não havia o que ser feito ou dito. Rachel pediu desculpas por importunar e foi embora. Agatha estava encostada na porta do quarto, ouvindo a conversa, chorando litros, mas sem dar um pio. Voltou para a cama e se afundou no travesseiro e nas cobertas, mais uma vez chorando até não aguentar mais e cair no sono.

Agatha não falava muito com a mãe desde o que acontecera, era véspera do natal e elas preparavam os enfeites com o resto da família. A menina estava montando a árvore, meio a contragosto, murmurou baixinho.

- Por que tudo isso... Se tudo o que eu leio é besteira, então jesus e papai noel também deveriam ser...

- O que disse, menina? - rosnou a tia, muito carola, que estava ao seu lado e chamando a mãe da menina. - Você ouviu o que disse sua filha? Comparou Cristo àquela mitologia pagã e disse que tudo no natal devia ser uma grande bobagem! É uma heresia!

A mãe ficou desapontadíssima, puxou-a pelo braço e a trancou no quarto, escoltada pela tia, que bradou com todas as forças dos pulmões.

- É melhor rezar, criança! Para que Deus te perdoe por essa heresia e te deixe entrar no céu quando morrer! - e foram embora.

A menina olhou a janela, os flocos de neve caiam leves e cristalinos lá fora. Como ela amava a neve, nunca se cansava dela, por mais que a visse todo ano. Abriu a janela, olhou para fora, ainda bem que a casa era pequena e só tinha um andar. Tornou a fitar a porta e ouvir as reclamações de sua mãe de como não sabia por que a menina era assim. Seu rostinho infante se contorceu numa raiva que deu coragem de fazer o que estava querendo há tempos. Pulou a janela, depois a mureta e alcançou a calçada. Saiu correndo e desapareceu de vista. Só parou diante da porta fechada da biblioteca, sentou na frente e se encolheu, esquecera de pegar um casaco e estava congelando agora que parara. Abraçou os joelhos e começou chorar, tinha esquecido que, como era véspera de natal, certamente não encontraria Rachel ali. Devia estar em casa, com sua família, preparando a ceia e pondo montanhas de presentes no pé da árvore...

Mas de repente a porta se abriu, ela saltou e olhou, deparando com os olhos preocupados de Rachel. Ela correu para a menina, a abraçou e a trouxe para dentro, dando-lhe uma grande caneca de chocolate quente com biscoitos.

- Por Athena! O que estava fazendo ali fora neste frio? Sua mãe vai ficar furiosa!

A menina desatou a chorar.

- Não quero saber! Não quero mais ver minha mãe enquanto ela não entender! Quero mostrar pra ela como ela tá errada! Mesmo eu sento imperfeita, menina, feia e desarrumada e que ninguém goste de mim! Eu quero mostrar que não sou uma completa inútil!

- Calma, criança... Calma... Vai engasgar!

- O que eu faço... O que eu faço, Rachel... Eu sei que é tudo bobagem e só uma história, mas é tudo tão lindo!

A mulher de repente se levantou, com o olhar descontente. A menina se calou, desconcertada, pensando que dissera uma grande besteira... Como sempre...

- Não é bobagem! Ora, pelo amor de Zeus! Eu não daria a você toda a história secreta dos Cavaleiros de Athena se não fosse por um bom motivo! Mas não sei como convencer sua mãe...

- Não tem que convencer! Não vou voltar enquanto ela não entender meu lado. Eu fugi!

- Mas isso é grave...

A menina contou tudo o que acontecera, inclusive sobre a tia carola, a mulher à sua frente ouvia horrorizada, entendeno o lado da criança, concordou que ela nunca poderia chegar onde deveria, cumprir seu destino e seu desejo fechada no meio de pessoas assim. Resolveu então sair dali com a menina, ajudar em sua fuga e falar de uma vez por todas tudo sobre o santuário e do quanto sentia o leve cosmo da menina, que certamente era o cosmo que poderia se tornar de um dos cavaleiros mais poderosos de todo o Santuário. A menina parecia não poder acreditar. Passara tantos anos com sua mãe tagarelando o como era tudo irreal e tolo, com todos enfiando em sua cabeça que ela ia acabar ficando louca se continuasse com aquelas histórias... Mas Rachel então elevou seu cosmo, à sua volta dançaram cristais de gelo perfeitos que se refletiam nos olhos maravilhados de Agatha, se unindo e se transformando num belíssimo cisne de gelo.

- Isso não é nada perto de tudo o que se pode fazer quando se desperta o cosmo. E o sétimo sentido a tornará capaz de ser tão forte como os Deuses!

A criança sorriu como não fazia há semanas. As duas partiram dali ainda naquele dia, rumando para a Sibéria, onde era muito mais frio e ela poderia treinar arduamente para, um dia, mostrar à sua mãe que ela estava enganada. Chegaram numa pequena e aconchegante cabana, era meia noite quando passaram pela porta do que seria, agora, seu quarto. Rachel pegou da cômoda um lindo urso branco de pelúcia e entregou à Agatha.

- Não tenho muito a oferecer, monetariamente falando... Mas era meu preferido quando tinha sua idade... Feliz Natal!

- É o melhor presente que já ganhei! - disse a menina encantada com tudo – Feliz Natal, Mestra Rachel!

E naquela noite dormiu tranquilamente, com sonhos maravilhosos de todas as glórias e vitórias de Cavaleiros em que ela se via vestida na imponente armadura dourada de aquário.

Os treinos foram árduos, a menina poderia morrer com as nevascas, com as lutas contra a própria mestra, com as tentativas de despertar o cosmo e controlar o ar em seu redor, ou com as lutas tentando congelar os pés dos imensos ursos polares, ou com as corridas de obstáculos pelas florestas e cavernas, cheios de rochas despencando e animais selvagens em seu encalço. Rachel era muito severa e pegava pesado, mas também tinha o carinho e preocupação dedicada de uma mãe que a menina não conhecera. Sempre pensava em como estaria sua mãe, na Inglaterra, mas sabia que, agora, não podia mais voltar atrás. Numa última batalha com a mestra, ela pegou especialmente pesado, a menina só tinha treze anos e ninguém com essa idade já tinha, em sua vida, se sagrado Cavaleiro de ouro. Era tido como impossível. Mas desde que descobrira que as histórias dos livros eram reais a menina não acreditava mais em impossível. Ela quase morreu naquele dia com um ataque mortal de Rachel. A menina evoluíra tanto que a mestra teve de apelar para sua técnica mais poderosa para dar um verdadeiro desafio àquela criança tão dedicada. Ela ergueu as mãos sobre a cabeça, fazendo a forma de um jarro e baixou na direção de Agatha.

- EXECUÇÃO AURORA!

A menina voara longe, estava muito ferida, sangrando. Por um instante Rachel gelou, pensando se não poderia ter pego pesado demais, mas viu a garota se erguer corajosamente, apesar de quase sem forças. Ela ficou de novo de frente com a mestra e imitou o movimento.

- O... O que está fazendo, Agatha? Eu ainda não te ensinei este? Quer se matar?

Mas a menina continuou firme na posição. Ela estava sem palavras, boquiaberta, mas resolveu que, se a menina fosse capaz, o que tinha esperanças ao sentir o cosmo poderosíssimo dela, ela teria de revidar à altura se não quisesse se machucar feio.

As duas elevaram os cosmos em patamares inimagináveis, o brilho dourado em torno delas explodiu igualmente e duas execuções auroras colidiram tão perfeitamente que o brilho se expandiu por toda a planície gelada, arrancando todos os metros de neve que havia sobre o chão e criando uma nevasca absurda. De repente, como os dois poderes eram equivalentes, houve uma explosão gigantesca que atirou tudo para longe, apenas as duas permaneceram onde estavam. Agatha desabou, Rachel correu até ela quase sem forças, tomando-a nos braços e sorrindo.

- Vamos pra casa, querida. Depois de despertar o sétimo sentido tão espetacularmente, você merece um bom descanso... E uma boa caneça de chocolate quente.

A garota abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso com o que lhe restava de forças.

- Seria ótimo, mestra...

**- Santuário, uma semana depois -**

Agatha chegava com sua mestra para as lutas contra outros jovens que almejavam a armadura dourada, o coliseu está lotado, todos querem saber quem é a menina que está ali, lutando pela armadura, sem se importar se era contra homem ou mulher, alto ou baixo, magrelo ou extremamente forte. Com seus movimentos rápidos, circulares e cortantes como lufadas poderosas de vento ela derruba todos em seu caminho. Era um corpo esbelto, definido, mas que parecia delicado como uma flor, todo perfeito como o de uma atriz de cinema. A máscara parecia-se com o de uma arlequina, toda cintilante mas em lugar da lágrima sob o olho, era um cristal de gelo brilhante. Todos se maravilhavam com as curvas de seu corpo, com sua delicadeza e com o como podia lutar tão perfeitamente bem e vencer a todos, não importando que estilo viesse contra ela.

Ela saiu do coliseu aquele dia, os homens torciam o pescoço para olhá-la, mas ela muito encabulada se escondia atrás da mestra.

- Mestra... Por que todos olham assim para mim... Acho que pensam que sou uma bruta... Ou coisa parecida... Será que sou tão feia que todo mundo fica me olhando como à um bicho de picadeiro... Estou com vergonha...

- Pelo amor de Zeus, menina, do que está falando? Ninguém consegue parar de te olhar porque você foi incrível e porque é linda como uma Deusa.

- Não zombe de mim, mestra! Nós duas sabemos que eu sempre fui uma desleixada. Nunca seria bonitinha, muito menos linda como uma Deusa!

- Por Athena... Sua mãe conseguiu mesmo incutir coisas horríveis em você...

- Não fale assim dela! Eu a abandonei por não aguentar mais como me tratava... Mas eu sei que só queria meu bem. Se um dia vier a saber que morreu por minha falta eu saberei que sou culpada e jamais me perdoarei!

- Não diga bobagens! Você fez o que tinha de fazer, ou jamais estaria aqui, e é muito importante para o mundo todo que esteja. Você vai mostrar à sua mãe que estava certa o tempo todo e ela finalmente vai entender. Não é o que você mais quer?

- É... Mas... Bem... Também não queria deixá-la triste...

- Você não pode arcar com os problemas pessoais de cada um. Cada um tem que resolver os próprios problemas, ou será um verdadeiro fraco dependente. Entende?

- Sim, mestra...

Quando entrava na arena toda aquela timidez e medo dos olhares ou julgamentos desaparecia, parecia que ela toda se enchia de fogo no coração e lutava como uma verdadeira Deusa da guerra. Seus movimentos rápidos e cortantes e as rajadas de ar e gelo deixavam a todos boquiabertos. Seu último adversário, porém, não parecia nem um pouco assustado, ele entrou com uma confiança enorme em si mesmo, um olhar frio e sério. Avançava contra ela com movimentos rápidos e poderosíssimos, fazendo enormes crateras no chão de terra. Ele também conseguia usar o ar gelado, lançando contra ela poderosos ataques, mas as esquivas da garota eram muito boas. Ela, porém, também não conseguia atingi-lo como deveria. O homem barrava facilmente suas rajadas de cosmo congelantes.

- Acha que isso funciona contra mim, menina? Eu treinei minha vida toda por essa armadura, e não vou perdê-la para uma criança que acabou de sair das fraldas!

- Não me subestime! Eu posso fazer muito mais do você imagina com meus treze anos!

- Você é forte, menina, mas devia se contentar com a armadura de bronze ou prata! É uma afronta dar uma responsabilidade dessas à uma criança.

- Não sou criança! PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

Mais uma vez o poder de seu cosmo foi barrado. Do lado de fora, a mestra observava a discípula lutar, ao seu lado, um velho amigo, Tidus de Leão, assistia também à luta.

- Ela ficou boa muito rápido, heim? Quando me escrevia dizendo que ela era incrível não podia imaginar tanto...

- Sim... Mas o que me assusta é o como toda aquela timidez dela, o achar que é feia e desarrumada, chata e que ninguém gosta dela... Até se achar masculinizada... Tudo some quando ela luta, ela se torna confiante e sua voz se torna firme e desafiadora...

- Vai ver tem marte em áries! - riu ele – ouvi dizer que quem nasce com o planeta da guerra no signo de áries adora uma luta e é um verdadeiro Ares na hora de uma briga. Por mais que pareça delicado.

- Quem sabe... Quem sabe...

Mas ela se assustou, e quase saltou para o meio da luta quando um ataque quase tão poderoso quanto a execução aurora atingiu Agatha em cheio e a congelou numa crosta de gelo.

- Oh, minha Athena! Agatha!

- Calma, Rachel! - pedia tidus, vendo um brilhinho crescer dentro do gelo.

O adversário comemorava, já dando as costas, mas se virou atordoado ao ouvir o gelo se partir em milhões de pedaços e sentir um cosmo avassalador avançar contra ele. Cortes se abriram em seu rosto com as lufadas de gelo e quando conseguiu abrir novamente os olhos, a menina estava com os braços erguidos, as mãos unidas sobre a cabeça e um cosmo que o deixou abobalhado. Ele atirou todo o poder de seu cosmo contra ela, mas ela baixou os braços gritando.

- EXECUÇÃO AURORA!

O homem voou longe, bateu contra a parede, que desabou, todo congelado, quase morto. A menina caiu de joelhos, dessa vez não perdera tanta energia como da primeira vez que tentara o golpe. Tidus arregalou os olhos para Rachel.

- Ela já sabe esse golpe? Isso é absurdo!

- Pois é... - respondeu ela num sorriso orgulhoso – Quando eu disse que ela era incrível, não estava exagerando.

A menina recebeu a armadura, de joelhos diante do Grande Mestre. Athena veio até ela, abençoá-la como amazona no toque de seu cetro e a armadura cobriu seu corpo. Era maravilhosa, cintilante e poderosa, e as formas de seu corpo ficavam ainda mais evidentes com a vestimenta, os homens só faltavam babar olhando para ela, sem saber que só tinha treze anos. Poucos sabiam.

Naquela noite as duas estavam na cabana, Rachel, muito orgulhosa, preparara o melhor dos jantares. A menina voltara a ser tímida e descrente de suas capacidades.

- Eu poderia ter feito melhor... Deixei ele me acertar e me congelar. Não sou tão boa assim.

- Não fale desse jeito, Agatha, você foi incrivel!

- Athena é muito boa... Ela foi gentil em dizer que estava honrada em receber uma guerreira tão poderosa. Mas aposto que ela já tem guerreiros muito melhores do que eu para se orgulhar.

Alguém bateu à porta, Rachel sentiu seu cosmo.

- Ponha a máscara... É Tidus.

Ela obedeceu. O Rapaz vinha dar os parabéns, e ficou pasmo com o quanto ela não conseguia acreditar que realmente merecia. Corava tanto que dava para ver as orelhas em chamas. Ela sabia da história de Tidus, mas ele era amigo de sua mestra desde a época em que eles treinavam, e nunca tentara galantear com ela. E também, as duas ficaram sabendo que, agora que tinha uma namorada, ele nunca mais olhara para as outras meninas. Mas se atreveu a brincar.

- Que bobagem, Agatha... Juro que se não fosse comprometido e tivesse sua idade, eu a chamaria para sair sem pensar duas vezes.

E a menina corou de novo.

**- Dois anos Depois - **

Agatha assistia a mais uma batalha por uma armadura sagrada. Não uma armadura qualquer, mas uma com um poder igual à sua, uma armadura de ouro. A urna da vestimenta jazia à espera do campeão pouco à frente do Grande Mestre e da Deusa Athena, enquanto o favorito à ela tinha a sua final com um rapaz que chegara de última hora. Ele estava indignado por ter de lutar com aquele menino que dizia saber, melhor do que ele, o que era sacrifício. Mas o jovem de dezessete anos não se intimidava, sua envergadura em combate era incrível, a velocidade era fabulosa e seu cosmo era inigualável. A garota assistia de longe, do alto das arquibancadas, vendo, atentamente, cada movimento. A trajetória das ferinas agulhas eram quase impossíveis de se seguir, mesmo para a amazona dourada. O rapaz terminou com uma incrível vitória, e foi abençoado por Athena como seu Cavaleiro dourado de Escorpião.

Ele saia da arena acompanhado de seu mestre quando olhou para cima e deparou com a imagem de Agatha, seus olhos se fixaram nela de forma tão intensa, que mesmo de longe ela corou, e ele ficou ali, a olhá-la, por um breve minuto que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Um homem já conhecido chegou até a menina.

- O garoto até que é bom, não? - disse a voz atrás de si.

- Ah! - ela se sobressaltou um pouco – Senhor Tidus... Sim... Ele é... Realmente... Muito habilidoso.

- Hum... - ele deu um sorriso jovial – Suas orelhas estão vermelhas...

- Ora... - e as orelhas ficaram ainda mais coradas – É só... É que ele fica me olhando desse jeito... Aposto que está achando que sou a garota mais desarrumada que ele já viu. Me incomoda um pouco, sabe?

- Pois eu acho que é outra coisa... - seu sorriso se tornou um pouco irônico.

- O que? - perguntou ela, curiosamente.

- Mas diga. - disse ele como quem não ouve a pergunta – Você o acha mesmo hábil, é?

- S... Sim... Muito... Poderoso e também... Apesar do olhar desafiador... Me pareceu muito gentil. Principalmente quando salvou a vida do outro concorrente.

- Parece que você conseguiu ver muito dos olhos dele, apesar da distância. - insinuou o outro. - Sabe... Acho que ele também viu bastante apesar de tão longe. Por que não vai lá dar um oi?

- Ficou louco, senhor Tidus? Por que eu faria isso? Nem o conheço!

- É uma oportunidade para conhecer. Acho que ele gostou de você.

- Não zombe de mim... Além de eu ser feia e desarrumada, todo homem quer garotas frágeis e delicadas, a quem eles possam defender. Eu não preciso de proteção, não sou bem a princesinha que um rapaz iria querer...

- Ora. - o outro fingiu indignação – Acho que não faço parte desse mundo masculino!

Ela deu um leve risinho, Tidus sorriu ainda mais, e voltou a dizer.

- Não seja boba, menina, todo mundo tem um par por aí para ser seu. Alguém que vá gostar de você do geito que você é! E eu ainda acho que devia ir lá dar um oi.

Ele deu as costas e partiu, Agatha o fitou, um pouco desconcertada, um pouco sem entender, um pouco sem acreditar. Depois tornou a olhar o garoto, vendo, mesmo de longe, que parecia um pouco descontente com alguma coisa, ela não sabia que ele não tinha gostado de tê-la visto em companhia de Tidus. Mas também não entenderia por que... Ele relutou um pouco em tirar os olhos dela e finalmente seguir o mestre.

**- Mais tarde, casa de Escorpião -**

Agatha entrou despreocupada na casa de Escorpião, rumo ao tempo de Aquário, mas se assustou ao sentir um cosmo um tanto agressivo que veio em sua direção. A voz de um jovem rapaz soou desafiadora de dentro das sombras.

- Quem é que está tentando passar? Eu sou o guardião deste templo e não permitirei que ninguém passe!

- Oh... - ela ficou um tanto sem jeito – Olá... Senhor Lesath, né...?

O rapaz se assustou em ouvir uma voz tão doce lhe responder, ao sair das sombras e dar de frente com a menina, ele acabou se atrapalhando e cortando a palma da mão com a própria agulha.

- AH! Senhorita Aquário... - disfarçou o corte, enquanto o mestre olhava divertido para a cena – Me perdoe... Não sabia que era você!

- É... Agatha...

- O que...?

- Meu nome é Agatha, pode me chamar por ele ao invés de meu posto de Amazona. Quer dizer... Se quiser, é claro...

- Perfeitamente! Agatha... - e seus olhos pareceram ainda mais sonhadores – Linda...

- Desculpe?

- Lindo! - consertou engasgado – seu nome! É lindo, senhorita! Se me permite dizer...

Ela riu, pediu desculpas de novo por ter entrado sem pedir, pois estava tão acostumada a passar por ali, onde ainda não vivia ninguém, que nem se lembrara de pedir permissão. O rapaz, por sua vez, repetia sempre que não era preciso se desculpar, que ele é que devia pedir desculpas pela forma como a tratou sem saber quem era. Uma gota de sangue pingou da mão cortada de Lesath, ele tentou escondê-la, mas a garota já vira.

- Você se machucou? - disse, e correu tomar a mão do rapaz – Me deixe ver.

- Foi só um descuido – disse, vermelho como um pimentão – Estou bem!

Mas a garota não deu atenção, baixou a temperatura da mão dele, fazendo o sangue estancar.

- Acho que você não tem problemas com o próprio veneno, né?

- Er... Nenhum...

- Então vou só parar o sangue com ar frio. Pronto. Está melhor?

- Muito... Obrigado...

Ela olhou para cima, dando de cara com os olhos meio cor de mel, meio esverdeados do garoto. Suas orelhas queimavam tanto que quase dava para ver a fumaça se desprender. Apesar de não poder ver os olhos dela, Lesath também sentiu a mesma vergonha. Ele continuou segurando sua mão.

- Er... Será que... Você... Aceitaria ir comigo, amanhã, sei lá... Se sobrar tempo... Dar uma volta... Ver o Santuário... Claro, se não for incômodo nem cansativo para a senhorita...

Ela ficou ainda mais sem graça, se ergueu depressa, ajeitando os longos e lisos cabelos cor de esmeralda atrás das orelhas bufando de quentes. Sem saber o que fazer, tentando ao máximo, mas sem muito sucesso não gaguejar, ela falou.

- Ah... Eu... Quer dizer... É que... Não sei... Por que tem os treinos com a mestra e... bem.../

- Ah... Semana que vem, quem sabe...

- Er... Que semana que vem eu... Não sei como vão estar os horários dos treinos... Eu...

- E se a gente treinasse juntos... Por favor...?

Ela não conseguia mais tentar se desvencilhar. Aquele olhar era demais, uns olhos tão lindos e gentis... Ela parou por um tempinho, no fim cedeu.

- Tudo bem... Podemos treinar... Eu treino todos os dias... Na arena... Às nove da manhã...

- Ótimo! - seu sorriso aflorou, fazendo o coração dela saltar como louco.

Ela se despediu rapidamente e saiu correndo do templo. O garoto ficou olhando com cara de bobo apaixonado. Depois deu um pulo e um soco de comemoração no ar, virando-se em torno de si mesmo e dando de topa com o sorriso irônico do mestre.

- Então quer dizer que meu discípulo está amando...? Que coisa mais fofa!

E fez um forte cafuné no rapaz, que lutava para se soltar, apesar de não perder o sorriso.

**- Casa de Aquário - **

A menina chegou e se jogou no sofá, olhando para o nada e sem dizer uma palavra. A mestra apareceu da cozinha, chamando-a para ajudar a preparar o jantar, mas a menina não pareceu escutar. Chegou perto dela, tirou a máscara e deu de cara com um olhar distante, mas com um brilho quase ofuscante. Ela chacoalhou a menina, chamando-a pelo nome, e Agatha finalmente respondeu, ainda que calma, com a voz tão distante quanto o olhar de antes. Fitou a mestra como se estivesse sonhando com algo muito bom.

- Mestra... Realmente... Alguém pode gostar de mim...? Quer dizer... Um menino... Um homem... Rapaz. Ah, quero dizer... Gostar de mim como mulher? Não como amiga, ou discípula, ou irmã, ou...

O olhar da mestra era cada vez mais intrigado e assustado, apesar de alegre. Ela sorriu para a menina, colocou a mão em sua cabeça e ela finalmente se calou.

- Já entendi, Agatha... E sim... É claro que isso pode acontecer. Quantas vezes já não te disse que você é linda, doce, delicada. Até na hora de lutar, você é firme e dedicada, mas continua sendo graciosa como uma donzela. Agora para de andar nas nuvens e venha me ajudar com a janta.

- Sim, mestra...

- E espero que tenha conversado com ele! Quem é o garoto?

- Lesath de Escorpião... Ele é forte, bonito e gentil... E estava muito atrapalhado em tentar falar comigo... Mas eu estava mais... Achei engraçado. Mas ele é tão gentil e...

Segiu-se um longo suspiro. Rachel já ouvira falar de Lesath através de seu mestre, todos se conheciam no Santuário. E ela estava muito contente que a menina estivesse escolhido um garoto tão bom. Quando se deitou, a garota olhou para o teto, vendo a imagem do rosto sorridente e corado de Lesath. Ela ficou rubra até as orelhas e deu um sorrisinho bobo, virou para o lado e pegou no sono.

-ooo-

_**Continua...**_

-ooo-

_Bom... Este foi o primeiro capítulo, como eu disse, ele foi o maior de todos, o próximo tb é grandinho, mas nem tanto, e depois eles ficam mais normais =P_

_Agora uma apresentação. Lesath de Escorpião é um dos dois personagens principais dessa história, então ñ falarei dele agora pois ele será apresentado no próximo capítulo, assim como seu mestre. Então resta apresentar duas pessoas. Uma delas é a Athena desta história, e a outra pessoa é o Tidus. Vamos lá!_

_Athena: Seu nome, na fic de Nando-kun, é Alexandra, ou Alex, pros mais chegados XD. Ela chegou ao Santuário escoltada por Ikarus de Sagitário após um desastre náutico que matou sua família. Ela e seu melhor amigo, Rock, foram os únicos sobreviventes, e o menino resolveu se tornar cavaleiro, sendo treinado por Tidus. Alex é uma menina muito meiga e de coração caloroso, muito preocupada com seus Cavaleiros, ou seja, uma verdadeira Athena de Saint Seiya. Ela foi treinada e instruída por Ikarus, por quem é perdidamente apaixonada, mas esse sentimento a deixa muito confusa, pois ela sabe q um sentimento desses ñ deveria existir entre uma Deusa e um humano..._

_Tidus: Pronuncia-se "Taidus", ele é o Cavaleiro dourado de Leão, vítima das suspeitas de todos por ser irmão de um grande traidor do Santuário, Dante de Capricórnio, há muito desaparecido. Foi apaixonado pela Amazona de Grou, Atlanta, mas como ela já tinha namorado e ele ñ consseguiu ganhar seu coração passou a desacreditar no amor e virou um verdadeiro mulherengo. Isso até encontrar Mayara de Áries e se apaixonar por ela. Ela o odeia no início, ou faz q odeia pq o ama, mas no fim td dá certo. A ñ ser, é claro, pelo fato de q ele vive apanhando dela, e é por isso q Tidus diz à Agatha q ñ se encaixa no mundo masculino de q ela fala xD Ele tem três discípulos, Rock de Pégasus, Yun de Dragão e Tifa de Águia. Os quatro vivem como uma verdadeira família.  
_

_Bom... Por hj é isso. ou apresentar melhor a Atlanta no próximo capítulo, pq ela tb aparece nele. Enfim, até a proxima, espero q tenham gostado! Comentem, onegai!_

_ais xD_

_**PS:** Estou repostando esse capítulo apenas p/ mudar o título. Eu estava entre dois, "Inocent Love" e "Aurora Escarlate" Acabei optando pelo segundo, que foi idéia do Nando (obrigada mais uma vez! O q eu faria sem vc? XD) Só q postei o cap c/ o outro título XD Desculpas, pessoal!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Olá a todos!_

Respondendo aos coments (arigatou a todos por eles!):

_**Metal Ikarus -** Nando-kun! Brigada por estar lendo novamente a fic q só nasceu graças à sua fic e ao seu pedido pela personagem de Agatha-chan! Fico muito feliz q tenha gostado e eu é q fico emocionadíssima por suas palavras tão animadoras. Vc sabe como elevar minha auto-estima =P Mas naum se coloque tão abaixo! Como veremos hj, suas histórias e sua escrita tb são demais ^^ E sim! Vamos torcer por nossos pombinhos preferidos! o.o/_

_**Legião -** Oiê! Bem vinda ao meu humilde perfil de fics, e obrigada por ler! Fico muito feliz q esteja gostando! Aí vai mais um capítulo que acho q vc já leu, mas à partir do próximo será uma história totalmente nova, que espero q goste tb ^^_

_**Susano -** À vc tb às boas vindas e agradecimentos pela leitura e pelo coment. Espero q continue gostando da história desses dois pombinhos. Criei Agatha-chan c/ muito carinho e fico muito feliz q tenha gostado dela, aposto q Stella-chan tb fica por ter gostado de Lesath, q ela criou. Continue por aki!_

_**Teteka-chan -** Nhai, Stella-chan! Vc viu como nossos pombinhos maravilhosos já estão começcando a fazer sucesso? São mesmo umas graças! Valew por ler de novu! E brigadinha pelo coment! E sim, Lesath-kun, hj é sua vez! Nhai, ti fofo! E Aniki... Dexa de ser ciumento, poxa! XD Vc naum muda mesmo, mas ainda assim obrigada pelos elogios. Só meu irmão coruja mesmo p/ ficar me paparicando tanto =P_

_Bom, hj apresentaremos o outro personagem principal de nossa história. Lesath-kun, como eu jah disse, foi criado por Stella-chan, e a ficha q ela fez dele está no capítulo original, postado no fanfiction do Nando-kun. A história de Agatha-chan fui eu q escrevi desde o início, pro Nando-kun postar, já esta, foi escrita pelo próprio Nando-kun, à partir da ficha de Stella-chan. Por esse motivo, eu mantive o capítulo exatamente como Nando-kun o escreveu, assim como ele também manteve o meu capítulo qdo o postou lá. Então, créditos totais à Nando-kun neste capítulo! Espero q gostem, pq eu simplesmente AMEI Lesath-kun! Boa leitura!_

-ooo-

**Lesath de Escorpião:**

Santuário. Dia da decisão pela armadura de Escorpião. Chaos treinara arduamente por anos para se tornar o cavaleiro de ouro. Tudo estava praticamente garantido, mas um novo candidato surgiu no último instante. Chaos o encarava com cara de poucos amigos. Aquele rapaz de cabelos loiros e longos. Sorriso confiante no rosto. O olhar desafiador. Aquilo o irritava. Mas ao menos, Atlanta estava ali. Torcendo por ele. E também... Tidus. Como odiava Tidus. Nunca confiara nele. O "irmão do traidor". Só precisava de uma chance pra cravar-lhe uma boa agulha escarlate no coração. Além de traidor era um mulherengo descarado. Chaos o odiava. Sabia que Tidus estava ali por causa de Atlanta.

"_Afaste os pensamentos da cabeça agora"_ ele pensa. _"Hora de lidar com esse atrevido que pretende roubar sua armadura, primeiro."_

LESATH: Os padrões do santuário caíram tanto pra permitir que um cara como você se candidate a Cavaleiro de Ouro? Aposto que nem despertou o sétimo sentido!

CHAOS: Idiota arrogante! Eu treinei duro, todos esses anos, desenvolvi a agulha escarlate só pra conquistar meu posto como Cavaleiro de Ouro! Eu não preciso dessa porcaria de sétimo sei-lá-o-que!

LESATH: Sacrifício? Você não faz idéia do que Sacrifício de verdade é...

**-Egito-**

Uma escavação em um templo antigo pertencente à deusa-escorpião Serket. Os arqueólogos procuraram aquele templo por décadas. A família era fascinada pela mitologia e pelos mistérios do Egito antigo. O garoto corria pelas ruínas após encontrar algum pedaço de porcelana antiga. Era fascinado com o Egito tanto quanto seus pais. O que se esperar de um garoto que cresce em escavações no meio do deserto?

FRANK: Veja querida... Que maravilha esta estátua... Suas condições estão perfeitas... Um templo de Serket, soterrado e completamente em perfeitas condições...

EVELYN: É verdade Frank... É uma descoberta e tanto...

FRANNK: A deusa-escorpião Serket. A deusa que dá a vida através do sufoco... Segundo estes hieróglifos os egípcios realmente usavam o veneno de escorpião de forma medicinal em rituais a esta deusa! Fantástico!

TOMMY: Pai! Veja o que eu encontrei!

O menino exibe o pedaço de porcelana que encontrou. O pai demonstrando entusiasmo se ajoelha a altura do filho e afaga-lhe os cabelos lisos.

FRANK: Muito bem Tommy... Será um grande explorador um dia destes...

TOMMY: Serei melhor que você pai...

FRANK: Isto é um desafio rapazinho...

Um homem se aproxima. Era alto. Possuía uma cicatriz no rosto, cortando-o de meio a meio...Os cabelos eram curtos e arrepiados, mas parece que já haviam sido longos um dia. Vestia um terno. Oferecera-se pra ser o financiador da escavação.

FRANK: Oh... Bom dia senhor Clericus. Fizemos descobertas interessantes, tenha certeza de que os fundos do... Santuário é isto? ... Estão sendo bem empregados.

EVELYN: Por falar nisso... Nunca ouvimos a respeito desta fundação... Onde ela fica Senhor Clericus...?

CLERICUS: Bem... É uma organização muito poderosa, embora não seja necessariamente conhecida... Nossa matriz fica na Grécia... E o Grande Mest... Digo, o Senhor Artemidoros está muito satisfeito com seu empenho... E espera que o artefato seja encontrado logo...

FRANK: Sobre este artefato... O que exatamente estamos procurando?

CLERICUS: É difícil de dizer... Não sabemos ainda... Mas lendas dizem que seria um artefato que data desde a Grécia Antiga... Que Homens vem usando este artefato de imenso poder há séculos pra combater o mal... Aqui pode ter sido o local onde este artefato foi usado pela última vez há aproximadamente 260 anos...

O garoto apenas observava a "conversa chata" dos adultos sem entender muita coisa. Sequer nota o olhar intrigado de Clericus dirigido a ele.

FRANK: Bom... Será um tesouro realmente arqueológico encontrar este artefato! Mas acho que devemos parar por hoje. Logo vai escurecer.

CLERICUS: Eu ouvi rumores a respeito de saqueadores no deserto. Eu aconselho o mesmo. Não precisam arriscar suas vidas.

Todos começam a partir dali em direção ao hotel em que estão instalados.

EVELYN: Este homem é estranho não acha, querido?

FRANK: Também gostaria de saber mais sobre ele... É muito estranho que no momento em que precisávamos de capital pra dar continuidade às escavações, um filantropo com os bolsos abertos e um talão de cheque sem limites aparece... Desconfio de boas intenções como essas...

EVELYN: Ora, Acho que estamos sendo paranóicos...

FRANK: Espero que sim, querida... Tommy! Vamos!

TOMMY: Ok papai!

No dia seguinte, as escavações continuam. Os arqueólogos continuam a busca pelo misterioso artefato. Embrenhando no templo, eles chegam a uma sala escura, mas selada por uma pesada porta de pedra.

FRANK: Acho que conseguimos querida... Chegamos onde queríamos...

EVELYN: Vou chamar os trabalhadores para derrubar a porta querido...

FRANK: É incrível... Nem uma armadilha sequer para proteger um artefato que supostamente contém um poder quase divino? Nem hieróglifos contendo maldições aos que se aproximarem... É como se o objeto fosse escondido aqui, mas o templo não tem a função de esconde-lo... O templo foi apenas escolhido por alguém como esconderijo...

EVELYN: São lendas querido...

FRANK: Não para as pessoas que ergueram este templo... Se o que está aqui é tão importante, por que não proteger?

EVELYN: Espero que esteja mesmo sendo apenas paranóico querido...

FRANK: Eu também querida...

Na entrada do templo subterrâneo, o pequeno Tommy sentava sobre uma pedra, super entediado. Nem nota a sombra que cresce atrás de si. E ao notar ele olha pra trás e se depara com homens em armaduras negras.

TOMMY: MÃAAAE!

A mãe de Tommy chega no exato momento em que ele está nos braços do Cavaleiro Negro.

LOBO: Viemos atrás da Armadura de Ouro... Entregue-nos a armadura... E ninguém se machuca... Embora eu preferisse que vocês resistissem um pouco...

EVELYN: Armadura? Eu... Não sei do que está falando...

A mãe do garoto é estapeada no rosto por um dos Cavaleiros e cai no chão. Ela desmaia. O garoto grita por ela, mas em vão. Os Cavaleiros negros caminham até o local onde o pai de Tommy estava. Estudando a porta, ele ouve passos sem olhar pra trás. Assume que é a esposa chegando com os trabalhadores.

FRANK: Querida, você foi rápida. Acho que é seguro derrubar a porta com alguns explosivos e... Quem são vocês? –olha pra trás-

Os Cavaleiros negros dão um soco no pai e Tommy que cai desmaiado. Em seguida, eles golpeiam a porta que é feita em pedaços. A armadura de ouro está na urna depositada no altar aos pés da estátua de Serket.

LOBO: Conseguimos... A armadura de ouro... Peguem-na. E vamos sair daqui.

TOMMY: E o meu pai? O que farão com o meu pai? Ele ta desmaiado!

LOBO: Seu pai já era moleque! Instalamos explosivos no templo. Ele vai desabar em cima de todos aqui. E você vai morrer com seu pai...

Os Cavaleiros Negros pegam a armadura e caminham para fora do templo. Na saída do templo, um homem de terno os espera.

LOBO: Quem é você? Saia da frente ou morrerá!

O homem aponta para o Cavaleiro Negro. Seu dedo começa a emitir uma fraca luz vermelha.

LOBO: Cosmo...? É um Cavaleiro! Acabem com ele!

Assim que os Cavaleiros Negros atacam, são imediatamente fulminados por feixes de luz vermelha disparados pelo homem de terno. Em seguida, ele corre a uma velocidade incrível e atravessa o corpo do Lobo Negro com seu ataque. O Lobo cai de cara no chão. Tommy cai no chão, mas é ajudado pelo homem de terno.

CLERICUS: Você está bem garoto?

TOMMY: O Papai... E a Mamãe! Eles não acordaram!

CLERICUS: Nós vamos salva-los...

LOBO: Não conte com isso... Escória de Atena...

O Lobo negro revela um dispositivo em sua mão. Pressiona o botão e o templo começa a explodir. Clericus só tem tempo de pegar Tommy, a armadura de ouro e correr para fora do tempo. As explosões e o som de desmoronamento abafam os choros do garoto. Ao chegarem do lado de fora os operários estão todos mortos. O menino está apavorado.

TOMMY: O que aconteceu?

CLERICUS: Isto foi um ataque dos Cavaleiros Negros... Eles queriam esta armadura o tempo todo... A Armadura de Ouro de Escorpião...

TOMMY: Por que? O que é isso? Por que mataram meus pais?

CLERICUS: Assim que localizei o paradeiro da armadura... O Santuário me ordenou recupera-la. Mas... Seus pais chegaram primeiro... O Grande Mestre se ofereceu para financiar o trabalho de seus pais, invés de impedi-los. Talvez, tenha sido um erro... Não sabíamos que os Cavaleiros Negros tentariam pegar a armadura...

TOMMY: A culpa foi sua! De vocês! Por causa de vocês meus pais morreram!

CLERICUS: Sinto muito... Mas diga-me garoto... Há um modo de impedir tudo isso de acontecer... Sabe? Pessoas se ferindo pela ganância de outros...

TOMMY: Eu não quero saber...

CLERICUS: Se quiser... Eu posso te dar a força, pra impedir outras pessoas de se ferirem...

TOMMY: Você nem pôde impedir meus pais de morrerem...

CLERICUS: É verdade... Eu falhei... Mas você pode ser bem sucedido em trazer um grande bem ao mundo... O que me diz?

Os meses passam. Os dois treinam no deserto. Clericus explica quem ele é. O Grão Guerreiro de Escorpião. Ele explicou ao garoto sobre o santuário. Sobre os cavaleiros. E sobre a deusa Atena. O garoto decidiu se tornar um Cavaleiro.

CLERICUS: O Cavaleiro de Escorpião é como um predador venenoso. Seu ferrão deve estar sempre preparado para punir a injustiça. Vê aquele pequeno escorpião?

Clericus pega o animal em suas mãos. Mas sequer pisca enquanto é picado pelo animal.

CLERICUS: Ele é pequeno... Como você... Mas seu veneno é tão letal, que pode matar um homem. Este é o verdadeiro poder do Escorpião. Um golpe pequeno... Aparentemente, dolorido... Mas que esconde um terror muito pior! O Terror da Agulha do Escorpião!

TOMMY: Como eu uso este poder?

CLERICUS: Você precisa entender o princípio do cosmo e do sétimo sentido...

Cinco anos se passam. Agora, o garoto precisa provar que é digno da armadura. Aqui. No santuário.

LESATH: Eu sou Lesath... Este foi o nome que escolhi para servir a causa de Atena...

CHAOS: Ninguém se importa! Comece a lutar!

LESATH: Eu só quero dizer que... Eu sinto muito, cara... Mas você não pode me vencer... Eu sinto no seu interior que seu ardor por se tornar um Cavaleiro é grande, mas você não tem o poder necessário!

CHAOS: Cala essa boca! _**AGULHA ESCARLATE!**_

Chaos dispara uma rajada de energia pelo dedo indicador. Lesath contém o golpe com a mão e contra-ataca. Ele arqueia o corpo pra frente, dobrando os dois braços e erguendo uma das pernas. Ele parece um escorpião prestes a atacar sua presa (Lembram da cena no anime do Milo lutando na ilha de Andrômeda contra o mestre do Shun? Ele está assumindo exatamente aquela posição).

LESATH: _**ACRAB!**_

Lesath avança contra Chaos e desfere um golpe com os dois punhos fechados. Ele libera uma energia vermelha que atira Chaos longe. Chaos mal consegue se levantar. É como se seu corpo inteiro tivesse sido partido.

LESATH: Esta não é a Agulha Escarlate verdadeira. É um golpe com poder de ataque limitado. Mas não contém a alma do escorpião. Você treinou, sozinho, tornou-se forte. Mas se tivesse treinado com um mestre, teria a força necessária pra vencer hoje.

CHAOS: Cala a boca! Você só sentiu um golpe de nada!

LESATH: Vou te mostrar a verdadeira Agulha Escarlate...

Lesath aponta pra Chaos e dispara feixes de luz tão rápidos que ele sequer é capaz de vê-los.

A dor é insuportável. O corpo de Chãos é perfurado. O sangue começa a esvair de seu corpo.

CHAOS: Que dor... É essa? Ferimentos... Tão pequenos...!

LESATH: A verdadeira essência da Agulha Escarlate é um golpe que causa o dano máximo com o mínimo esforço... Você apenas dispara rajadas de energia explosiva... Você não pode vencer... Renda-se... Ou morra...

CHAOS: Nunca!

Chaos se levanta ignorando toda a dor que está sentindo e ataca. Atlanta está apavorada, com medo de perder Chaos. Lesath vê os movimentos de Chaos, como se estivessem em câmera lenta. Ele avança em direção ao oponente e passa por ele, desferindo mais 7 Agulhas. Chaos cai no chão. Vomitando sangue.

LESATH: A Agulha Escarlate está agindo sobre seu sistema nervoso. Pouco a pouco, você perde seus sentidos a medida que a agulha perfura a constelação de escorpião no seu corpo. O último golpe... Antares... É um certificado de morte...

CHAOS: Cala a boca!

Chaos tenta atacar novamente, mas é atingido por mais quatro golpes. Ele cai no chão. Atlanta corre até ele e o abraça.

ATLANTA: Não! Não o machuque! Por favor... Não o mate...

LESATH: Eu não vou tirar a vida dele pela armadura... Não é assim que um Cavaleiro de Atena age...

CHAOS: O que... Está fazendo...? Vá embora...

ATLANTA: Vá embora!

Chaos empurra Atlanta. Lesath aponta pra ele. Seu dedo começa a emitir uma leve luminosidade vermelha. Ele dispara contra Chaos. No pescoço. Atlanta grita de pavor e abraça Chaos. Aos poucos os ferimentos dele começam a desaparecer e Lesath cai no chão. Clericus corre até ele e o ergue nos braços.

CLERICUS: Eu disse pra não usar este golpe apenas em momentos de extrema urgência garoto! Maldição!

ATLANTA: O que aconteceu com ele?

CLERICUS: Ele usou o "Agulhão de Serket"... É um golpe que cura, absorvendo o sofrimento da vítima para si... Garoto maluco...

ATLANTA: O Chaos vai ficar bem então?

CHAOS: Deixe-me!

Chaos cambaleia e parte, Atlanta tenta segui-lo, mas ele a dispensa.

CHAOS: Você não deveria ter feito isso! Eu não preciso de ajuda! Por sua causa eu pareci fraco!

ATLANTA: Eu só queria...

CHAOS: Deixe-me!

Chaos sai correndo enquanto Atlanta é deixada pra trás chorando. Assim que Lesath é capaz de se erguer, o Grande Mestre o consagra como Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

GM: Devido a seu valor em combate e nobreza de coração... Eu o consagro o Cavaleiro de Escorpião... Receba esta armadura... E use-a em nome de Atena!

Lesath faz uma reverencia e o Grande Mestre parte. A urna da armadura se abre e a armadura de ouro de escorpião cobre o corpo de lesath.

LESATH: Eu... Consegui!

CLERICUS: Muito bem garoto...

Lesath de repente, vê uma mulher em uma armadura de ouro observando o combate. Ela cobria seu rosto com uma máscara, mas isso não impedia Lesath de admirá-la. Ela parecia uma deusa aos olhos dele.

LESATH: Quem é... Aquela?

CLERICUS: Hmm? A Amazona de Ouro de Aquário...? O que tem ela?

LESATH: Nada... É que...

CLERICUS: Concentre-se... Vamos à casa de Escorpião... Seu lugar de direito agora...

Tidus em sua armadura de Leão se aproxima da Amazona de Aquário.

TIDUS: O novo Cavaleiro não é nada mal heim?

A Amazona apenas acena com a cabeça e os dois partem dali.

LESATH: Quem é... Aquele cara?

CLERICUS: É o Cavaleiro de Leão... Por que?

LESATH: O que ele estava fazendo conversando com... Ela?

CLERICUS: Como eu vou saber garoto? O que você tem afinal?

LESATH: Nada... Eu preciso... Conversar com ela... Eu acho que...

Lesath não completa a sentença em voz alta. Mas em sua mente ele diz: "Estou apaixonado..."

-ooo-

_**Continua...**_

-ooo-

_Bom... Por hj é só. O próximo capítulo é bem pqno, e os outros são de tamanho normal. Espero q estejam gostando! Bem agora vamos às apresentações de personagens da vez. Hj temos Atlanta, Chaos e o Grande Mestre, por quem vou começar._

_Grande Mestre Artemidoros: Bem... Acho q o nome já diz tudo, ele é o grande mestre do Santuário, e era o mestre de Ikarus de Sagitário. Ele tb é pai de Tifa, a aluna de Tidus, mas nunca falou muito c/ ela. Ainda ñ se sabe ao certo o pq dessa distância, mas eu acho q é algo como medo dos outros cavs acharem q ele dá algum protecionismo à ela por ser sua filha. Pelo menos isso fez ela se tornar uma Amazona muito forte, independente de protecionismos ou ñ._

_Atlanta: Amazona de Prata de Grou, sempre foi amiga de Tidus, enquanto todos os outros o tratavam mau por causa do irmão traidor. Ela ajudava a curar os ferimentos de treinos e lhe dava apoio quando todos em volta o rechaçavam por conta dos preconceitos. Sempre acreditou em sua força, mas seu amor era para Chaos. Por isso Tidus virou um mulherengo e ela, quando começou a pensar em gostar dele de outra forma, viu essa mudança de hábito e ficou c/ muita raiva, afastando-se do Cavaleiro._

_Chaos: Ele era o preferido p/ ser o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, mas ñ tinha um mestre p/ treinar, mesmo assim treinou sozinho e se tornou forte, conseguindo desenvolver um golpe muito próximo da verdadeira Agulha Escarlate. Mas infelizmente ele ñ ligava muito p/ a história de sétimo sentido ou coisa parecida e seu orgulho ñ ajudou muito. Por isso acabou perdendo a armadura, além de ter deixado sua namorada p/ trás por conta desse mesmo orgulho._

_Bem... Mais uma vez, espero q tenham gostado do capítulo e q estejam gotando da história. Agora q as histórias desses dois se cruzaram, partimos p/ a etapa da vidinha deles em se conhecer, se apaixonar e... Será q conseguirão ficar juntos? Veremos... Até a próxima postagem! Comentem, onegai!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bom, bom... Hj temos um capítulo pqno, mas bonitinhu! *-* Eu adorei escrever as trapalhadas desses dois, espero q vcs gostem de lê-las. Hj vou postar esse capítulo e o próximo por causa deste ser pqno...  
_

_Mas primeiro, e como de costume, vamos aos comentários recebidos!_

_Pegasus Saint - Assim como aos outros, muito obrigada por ter lido e comentado meus primeiros capítulos. Fico feliz q tenha gostado das criações. E sim, à partir de agora q vem a história original de verdade e o relacionamento cada vez mais aprofundado dos dois. Ou pelo menos esperamos q se aprofunde, né? =P Qto à ter alguém para apanhar, realmente, Saint Seiya sem briga seria bem estranho, então vamos ver o q dá p/ fazer qto a isso xD Continue por aí!  
_

_Enfim... Aí vai o terceiro capítulo da minha fic, e o primeiro deles juntos. Boa leitura!_

-ooo-

**O Primeiro Quase Beijo:**

- Já percebeu Raechel, - pergutou Tidus à Grã-Guerreira de Aquário - que esse garoto, Lesath, parece que não encherga mulheres?

- Sim... Mas enxerga Agatha. E muito bem, por sinal.

- É... Agatha e mais ninguém. - completou, causando gostosos risos em ambos.

-ooo-

Agatha de Aquário já se acostumara a treinar diariamente ao lado de Lesath de Escorpião. Também se acostumara às posteriores caminhadas com ele pelo Santuário, e a ralhar com os outros dourados, que adoravam pregar peças no calouro aproveitando de sua grande inocência. Apesar de se achar muito abaixo dos outros Cavaleiros em poder, e das outras mulheres em aparência (o que não era, nem de longe, da distância de galáxias, verdade), o rapaz insistia em ressaltar o quanto ela era uma guerreira magnífica, que deixava todos os outros no chinelo, e o quanto era, também, mais linda que as Deusas.

- Como pode saber? - pergunta ela com voz vacilante - Nunca viu meu rosto...

- Não preciso! Agatha, você é um anjo que nasceu na Terra. Posso ver perfeitamete suas lindas asas.

- Tem certezaque não está confundindo com a névoa de gelo do meu cosmo?

- Como pode uma Deusa como você duvidar tanto de si mesma?

- Athena é Deusa, não eu!

- Athena me conceda seu perdão, pois devo a ela minha lealdade, mas você, Agatha, é mais bela que ela, Hera e Afrodite juntas, que um dia disputaram a maçã dourada.

- Oh, por favor, pare!

Ela levantou para ir embora, mas ele segurou-a pela mão como numa súplica.

- Não vá... Eu me sentiria vazio se fosse embora.

- Assim nem paresse o Lesath que vejo lutar, tão irônico e desafiador.

- Você também muda nas lutas, é decidida e confiante, desafiadora. Mas ainda é delicada e graciosa como uma fada.

- Não fale assim... - pediu com as orelhas ardendo.

- Agatha... Se eu puder lhe pedir... - ele levou a mão, tocando a máscar fria da Amazona - Eu a deixaria me matar, apenas para ter a felicidade infinita de lhe ver o rosto angelical...

Mas ela afastou delicadamente a mão do garoto e soltou a sua de seus dedos.

- Por favor, Lesath, não me peça algo assim. Eu jamais seria capaz de matá-lo.

- Então me ame para sempre! - pediu com o rosto em chamas num impulso - Eu faria tudo por você!

Mas ela não sabia o que responder, nem conseguiria, suas orelhas estavam vermelhas como nunca e o rosto ardia intensamente. O garoto estava de joelhos, à sua frente, declarando seus mais sinceros e profundos sentimentos e pedindo-lhe sua mão. Mas ela tinha medo, medo de não ser verdade tudo o que ele dizia, pois já estava bem firme em sua mente as palavras de sua mãe, que a fizeram acreditar que era feia e desarrumada, e que nenhum garoto jamais se apaixonaria por ela. Como então podia o garoto que ela julgava perfeito em tudo amá-la de verdade? Ela então respirou fundo antes de dizer:

- Feche os olhos... Por favor...

Ele não endendeu, mas obedeceu.

- Não espie!

- E... Está bem...

Ele ficou com os olhos bem fechados, a garota tirou a máscara após verificar que não tinha ninguém por perto, revelando o delicado rosto, rosado de vergonha, e os cintilantes olhos azuis acinzentados. Tocou, então, o rosto de Lesath, com seus lábios macios e cálidos quase junto aos dele. O garoto corou como um pimentão, e depois que ela recolocou a máscara, dizendo que podia abrir os olhos, gaguejou alguma coisa inintendível.

- Preciso ir pra casa agora. - disse ela com uma vergonha infinita, virando-se e caminhando para as Doze Casas.

Lesath estava em estado de choque, caíra por ter perdido o tato nas pernas com o beijo, e não conseguia mais se levantar. Seu rosto parecia uma enorme acerola, de tão vermelho, os olhos verde amarelados brilhavam como duas estrelinhas e tinha um sorriso abobalhado estampado na cara, além do frio intenso na barriga e na espinha e do coração a palpitar forte e descompassado. Quando conseguiu vencer o torpor e a dormência nas pernas, levantou correndo na direção da garota.

- Agatha, espera!

POF!

Deu de testa com um galho baixo, voltando ao chão com a cabeça rodeada de estrelinha doloridas. Seu mestre se aproximou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para outro ao ver o estado do jovem.

- Então é aqui que você se meteu... O que andou fazendo dessa vez? Não é a toa que os outros adoram te pregar peças.

- Naum... Meshtre... Num vô na shcola oje...

-ooo-

_**Continua...**_

-ooo-

_Bom... Esse foi bem pequenininho, só uma demonstraçãozinha de como esses dois se atrapalham no seu primeiro amor. Eu os acho umas verdadeiras fofurinhas *-* O próximo capitulo vai ser maiorzinho, então espero que tenham gostado deste e que venham a gostar dos próximos. Não é uma fic muito longa, mas tenho certeza de que muita gente vai aprovar ^^_

_Então, como nesse capítulo não apareceu nenhum personagem novo p/ eu apresentar, vou passando p/ o próximo capítulo! Naum saiam daí! XD  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bom... Depois das trapalhadas de quase ser beijado por sua Deusa da beleza e perfeição, depois das orelhas ardentes por causa de alguns elogiozinhos de seu galã de armadura dourada reluzente, vamos a mais um capítulo desse parzinho romântico. Será q, neste aki, esses dois se entendem pelo menos um poukinho? Veremos =P Boa leitura!  
_

-ooo-

**O primeiro Encontro:**

- **dia seguinte** -

Lesath terminou o treino ainda meio que nas nuvens, levou pancada de todos os colegas, que tiraram sarro dele durante o treino todo.

- Deixem de ser infantis! - dizia Agatha enquanto ajudava o garoto a se levantar.

- Qual é, Agatha? - caçoava o Cavaleiro de Sagitário – Não tá vendo que ele apanha, apanha, apanha e não tira esse sorriso da cara?

- Quanta baboseira vocês, homens, são capazes de falar... - disse Mayara de Áries, muito séria - Deixem o menino. Ele deve ter perdido a virgindade na última noite...

Todos caíram na gargalhada, menos Agatha e Lesath. Este, levantou-se, finalmente tirando o sorriso do rosto e se atirando feito um raio pra cima da ariana. Agatha tinha as orelhas em chamas.

- Ora, sua! Olha lá de quem você fala!

Ela se teletransporta e aparece do outro lado do menino com um sorriso cínico.

- Que foi... Tudo isso só porque não quer que os outros pensem que você ainda era virgem?

- Sua... Não tem nada a ver! Acontece que meu coração já tem dona! E eu jamais macularia tão perfeita obra da natureza!

Agatha não consegue esconder as orelhas pegando fogo.

- Ooooooh... - exclamam todos juntos tirando sarro.

O menino se zanga e sai pisando pesado do Coliseu, ele tropeça na entrada, causando mais gargalhadas ainda, enquanto Agatha lança uma furiosa rajada de gelo nos outros e sai correndo atrás de Lesath. Ela encontra o rapaz esmurrando rochas e abrindo rombos enormes nelas. Agatha apenas observa, ele estava muito bravo, mas com o rosto muito vermelho de vergonha. Ainda assim parecia um menino puro, ela o achava simplesmente uma graça.

Ele finalmente percebeu que não estava sozinho. Parou imediatamente, secou o suor do rosto e se virou para a menina.

- Agatha-chan... Eu... Erm... Desculpa... Você ficou esperando...

- Tudo bem... Você está bem?

- Por que não estaria? - disse disfarçando.

- Bem... O pessoal gosta mesmo de tirar sarro de você, mas acho que hoje eles se superaram...

- Me desculpe, Agatha-chan... Por minha culpa você deve ter se sentido tão constrangida...

- Pare de pedir desculpas pelo que não é sua culpa, Lesath-kun... Eu... Fiquei morta de vergonha mesmo, mas... Bem... Não importa... Eu vim perguntar se você está bem...

Ela estava com uma vergonha terrível, só ela sabia o quanto se esforçava para não sair correndo e se esconder na casa de Aquário até aquela ardência terrível no rosto passar. Mas ela ficou ali e conversou com ele.

- Sabe de uma coisa... Eu já cansei desses chatos me atazanando. Só porque sou o mais novo? Não é justo! E ainda por cima colocar você no meio? Eu não aceito isso de jeito nenhum!

Ela deu um risinho por baixo da máscara que o surpreendeu um pouco, mas ele sorriu de volta. Então ele olhou para o céu e disse.

- O tempo tá tão bonito... Será que você... Sei lá... Já que hoje é sexta... Tem um barzinho legal pra dançar perto da praia vizinha da do santuário. A gente... Podia ir lá e... Depois... Dar uma volta na praia... Quer dizer... Se você quiser...

Ela ficou parada, sem responder, com as orelhas ardendo de vergonha. Ficou assim por alguns segundos, enquanto Lesath tinha os olhos lacrimosos e pidões. Ela finalmente respondeu.

- Erm... Eu... Acho que... Não sei... Vai ficar tarde e... Eu... Acho que não vou poder...

Ela retorcia os nós dos dedos de nervosismo, Lesath baixou os olhos, entristecido.

- Ah... Tudo bem, eu entendo. Um outro dia talvez...?

- É... Talvez... Eu... Tenho que ir agora. Mestra Raechel deve estar esperando.

E ela desaparece rapidamente, deixando o Cavaleiro para trás. Ele se senta ali mesmo, no chão de terra batida, com o rosto triste.

- Droga... Ela nunca vai gostar de mim... Por que eu tinha que escolher justo a garota mais perfeita do mundo?

Agatha corre para casa, chega lá e encontra a mestra lendo, ela ergue os olhos do livro, achando muito estranho a discípula de volta tão cedo.

- Mas o que aconteceu, Agatha? Os treinos acabaram tão cedo hoje?

- Não... - ela tira a máscara, mostrando um rosto muito vermelho e se joga no sofá ao lado da mestra - Eu vim embora antes...

- Esse vermelho no rosto não é só de cansaço, né?

A menina balança a cabeça, Raechel coloca o livro de lado e se senta de frente para a menina, esperando pelas explicações.

- Eu... Erm... É que... Os outros dourados ficaram falando bobagens do Lesath-kun, ele tava muito feliz hoje e disseram que ele tinha perdido a virgindade, mas ele ficou muito bravo porque achou que isso me deixaria constrangida e brigou com eles. Ele saiu do coliseu e eu tentei conversar com ele... Daí... Bom... Ele... Me... Quer dizer...

- Desembucha, menina! Vai ter vergonha da própria mestra agora?

- Ele me chamou pra ir num barzinho dançar hoje à noite...

- Ah! - Raechel exclamou com um largo sorriso - Que fofo! Minha discípula vai ter seu primeiro encontro!

- Erm... Na verdade... É que... Eu...

- O que?

- Não aceitei...

- Como assim? Agatha, dá pra ver na sua cara que você está caidinha por ele! E ele é um menino tão bom e puro... Por que deu um fora nele desse jeito?

- Eu não tive coragem! E se for mentira? E se ele só estiver me iludindo? Quer dizer... Eu sempre fui tão desarrumada... Nenhum menino nunca gostaria de mim... Ele pode nem gostar de mim de verdade e estar querendo tirar sarro da minha cara!

Raechel simplesmente não podia acreditar que a garota ainda pensasse assim, olhava para aquele rosto delicado e suave, perfeito como o de uma ninfa sem conseguir entender como ela podia não ver tamanha beleza quando se olhava no espelho. Segurou gentilmente os ombros da garota e falou, com a maior calma que possuía.

- Agatha... Eu conheço esse menino, conheço o mestre dele e sei que é um garoto puro e bom. Ele jamais machucaria alguém desse jeito que você está dizendo. Se ele diz que quer sair com você, está sendo sincero, tenho certeza disso. Dá pra sentir nos olhos e no cosmo dele.

- Mas... Ele... Ia mesmo gostar de mim...?

- Qualquer um gosta de você! Já disse que você é linda, mas não me escuta. Quem sabe não é ele que vai te curar desse pensamento terrível? Mas você tem que dar uma chance pra ele. Aproveita a sorte de estar acontecendo com um menino tão perfeito!

Raechel se levanta e sai, deixando Agatha com seus pensamentos, ela olha para a máscara, um olhar determinado repentinamente se desenha em seu rosto, ela o cobre e sai em direção ao local onde antes conversara com Lesath. Mas ele não está mais lá. Será que tinha sido tão boba que perdera sua chance para sempre? Ela corre pelo Santuário perguntado por ele, mas ninguém o vira. Ela baixa o rosto, estava quase chorando. Como fora burra! Mas então um lugar lhe vem à mente, não sabia como, mas ela corre para a praia, sobre o cabo Súnion havia as ruínas de um templo, e subindo aquele local ela finalmente o encontra. Estava sentado sobre uma pilastra caída no chão, olhando o mar. Ela se aproxima massageando as próprias mãos de nervosismo.

- Lesath-kun...?

Ele se vira num susto, vendo a menina atrás de si, os cabelos voando com a brisa, brilhando com os raios de sol, ele quase desmaiou com sua visão, estava praticamente hipnotizado. Ele gagueja alguma coisa, mas não dá pra entender. A menina se arrisca.

- Erm... É que... Eu... Estive pensando... Será que... Se você não estiver chateado! Ainda podemos ir naquele lugar de que você disse...?

- Claro! - exclama o rapaz abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha. - Podemos!

- Desculpa ter te dado o fora... Eu achei que estivesse brincando comigo...

- Agatha-chan, eu nunca brincaria com seus sentimentos! Eu juro! Palavra de honra!

Ela sorri por traz da máscara, agradecendo. Eles marcam o horário e a garota volta para casa. Já estava escurecendo e ela devia se arrumar para sair. Agatha cantarolava no chuveiro, numa felicidade que há muito não sentia. Sua voz era algo lírico que enchia a casa de alegria e contagiava Raechel de tal forma que ela quase dançava com o ritmo. Ela saiu do banho, vestiu uma toga grega rodada, com decote em v, de cor rosada e fitas azuis, uma sandália rasteira de tiras no tornozelo, prendeu os longos cabelos em uma fita, fazendo um rabo e cavalo que deixava mechas soltas ao lado do rosto. Colocou a máscara e desceu. A mestra simplesmente a achou linda.

- E... Eu não estou com um decote muito grande, mestra... Será que não fica feio... Ou muito ousado...?

- Deixa disso, garota. Está perfeito!

A menina sorriu e foi se encontrar com o rapaz. Na casa de Escorpião, outra voz cantarolava feliz ao tomar banho, deixando o mestre com um bom humor quase perigoso. Ele ria com gosto do discípulo que parecia nas nuvens. Ele colocou uma bota preta, calças jeans muito bonitas, cor de chumbo, uma camiseta vermelha com desenhos de dragões prateados num estilo esporte chique. Arrumou os cabelos, ou tentou, pois eram um tanto quanto indisciplinados. Desceu as escadas e saiu correndo em direção à casa de Aquário. A menina já vinha descendo as escadas quando ele a viu, e quase caiu das próprias pernas. Se havia outro Deus naquele lugar além de Athena, com certeza seria aquela menina, a verdadeira visão do paraíso.

- Meu Zeus, e eu achando impossível o ser mais belo do universo ficar ainda mais lindo...

Ela também parou por um segundo, olhando atentamente aquele garoto, hoje vestido de forma tão diferente do que de costume. Ela quase não podia acreditar, ele era maravilhosamente mais lindo do que já o achava. Ele lhe estendeu a mão trêmula, convidando-a a acompanhá-lo, ela aceitou, com as orelhas mostrando que seu rosto todo já estava em chamas. Caminharam por um bom tempo até chegarem ao local do encontro, onde tocava música animada para dançar. Eles aproveitaram a noite, dançaram, conversaram sobre os treinos, sobre suas aspirações como Cavaleiros, como pessoas, contaram suas histórias. Lesath não conseguia entender como a mãe de Agatha podia ter colocado tantas coisas horríveis na cabeça da menina, ele quase tinha raiva da mulher. Só não a tinha por que era a mãe de sua amada Amazona.

- Não se preocupe, Agatha! Um dia, eu mesmo a levarei até sua casa, e juntos mostraremos à sua mãe a verdade e o quanto você se tornou forte, importante e linda!

- Lesath...!

- Que foi?

- Não sou tão bonita assim, não precisa me iludir.

- Mas que bobagem é essa? Você é o ser mais lindo do universo!

Ela baixou o rosto, muito encabulada. Já estavam voltando em direção ao Santuário, pela praia, quando alguns arruaceiros apareceram perto dele, começaram a apontar os dois e rir de forma perigosa. Foram se aproximando como se estivessem fazendo farra entre si, e começaram a tirar sarro dos dois.

- Olha só o casal de pombinhos...

- Que está escondendo atrás da máscara, gracinha? Tem vergonhinha, é?

- O que uma gatinha como você faz com esse frutinha? Aposto que ele nem dá conta na hora h!

Todos riram, Agatha estava extremamente incomodada e Lesath tinha os olhos em chamas e um indicador escondido cintilando, louco de vontade de perfurar os otários que tinham a audácia de mexer com aquela garota. Ele puxou a menina para trás de si e sibilou para os arruaceiros.

- Acho melhor darem o fora daqui antes que eu perca a paciência...

- Ui... A frutinha ficou nervosa... Mas acho que tá esquecendo que somos um monte e você tem que TENTAR defender a princesinha aí...

Um dos que estavam rodeando os dois correu à frente e tentou agarrar Agatha. Apesar de estar com muita raiva, tanto ela como Lesath sabiam que não poderiam usar seus poderes contra pessoas normais, pois isso seria uma grande injustiça. Mas quando o marginal tentou se aproveitar da menina que estava em seus braços, o Escorpiniano não aguentou e explodiu seu cosmo com um poder absurdo, Agatha deu um giro e atirou o que a segurava longe enquanto todos caiam sentados, molhando as calças de tanto medo.

- Não se atrevam a por esses dedos nojentos em Agatha-chan outra vez, seus delinquentes imundos, ou esqueço que são uns bostas diante do Cavaleiro de Escorpião, e transformo todo mundo em peneira!

- Ca... Ca... Cavaleiro de ouro!

- Sujô! Sujô!

- Vambora, galera!

Eles saíram correndo, menos o que Agatha lançara ao chão. Mesmo que tivesse usado pouca força, ele tinha quebrado o pé e não conseguia se levantar. A menina chegou diante dele, e embora não pudesse ver seus olhos, a energia terrível que emanava dela, bem diferente de sua costumeira descrença em si mesma, causava um pavor incomensurável. Sua voz era ainda mais esmagadora.

- É bom que saiba que mexeu com a Amazona dourada de Aquário... Então se não quiser descobrir o que significa o zero absoluto, arranque forças de qualquer lugar e saia da minha frente!

Não dá pra dizer de onde ele tirou forças... Na verdade dá, mas não seria palavra muito de se dizer. O que importa é que ele se levantou e saiu pulando feito um louco num pé só, tal qual saci, e desapareceu das vistas dos dois. Lesath permaneceu alguns segundos olhando Agatha, cheio de surpresa, com um sorriso bobo e incrédulo na cara. Quando ela o viu olhá-la daquele jeito, sentiu medo do que pudesse achar ao seu respeito, e voltou a ser a garota aparentemente indefesa de antes.

- E... Eu... Não devia falar assim... Né, Lesath-kun...?

- Como assim? - perguntou desentendido.

- Eu pareci um bicho... Uma coisa estúpida e grotesca...

- Tá brincando? Eu daria qualquer coisa pra ver um replay disso! Foi demais!

Ele ria, Agatha não acreditou de primeira que ele realmente gostara tanto da cena, mas ele também se sentia um pouco culpado de ter deixado um idiota qualquer pôr as mãos em uma Deusa como aquela menina.

- Me perdoe... Eu, como Cavaleiro de ouro ter deixado "aquilo" tocar em você...

- Pare com isso... Eu sei que você não queria usar seu cosmo contra ele. E esse seria o certo. Mas eles não nos deram escolhas. A culpa não foi sua...

- Mesmo assim... Eu me sinto envergonhado por ter acontecido...

- Bom... Vamos para casa e esqueçamos isso.

Ele sorriu e segurou a mão da menina, mais uma vez suas orelhas se tingiram de escarlate.

-ooo-

_**Continua...**_

-ooo-

_Argh! Eu odeio arruaceiros metidos a valentões! Criei esses aí só pra apanharem dos nossos personagens principais u.u Aliás... Se ñ fossem os preceitos de Athena, eu os teria feito sofrer muito mais... Uma tortura psicótica até à morte... *olhos em chamas sobre um sorriso psicomaníaco*_

_Mas enfim... *voltando ao normal como se nada tivesse acontecido* Vamos às apresentações. Hj temos mais dois personagens, Ikarus e Mayara. Aí estão eles!_

_**Ikarus -** Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário, foi discípulo do grande mestre Artemidoros. É um jovem muito consciente e responsável, tendo sido ele quem trouxe Athena à salvo para o santuário qdo ela ainda era criança, junto com Rock. Ele a treinou e instruiu, ensinando tudo sobre o mundo dos Deuses e do Santuário e a despertar seu cosmo divino. Mas assim como Athena é completamente apaixonada por ele, parece que ele tb tem sentimentos por ela. O q deve ser ainda mais complicado, tendo em vista q ele é um Cavaleiro e ela uma Deusa. Será q Ikarus terá mesmo de ficar entre sua lealdade e o amor q possa sentir por ela? T_T_

_**Mayara -** Amazona dourada de Áries. Temperamental, provavelmente o gênio mais forte entre os Cavaleiros deste universo. Ela é namorada de Tidus, coitado xD. É a única Amazona do universo de Saint Seiya Extream q se recusa terminantemente a usar máscara. Uma lembrança do q seu discípulo, Jech de Unicórnio, lhe ensinou: Gostar de si mesma e mostrar aos outros q ñ tem q esconder nada p/ ser uma Guerreira tão boa e digna de respeito qto qqer homem! A perda de seu discípulo lhe deixou uma grande chaga, mas foi qdo admitiu seu amor por Tidus q ela conseguiu fechar essa ferida._

_Bem... Agora devo dizer que por hj é isso. Espero q tenham gostado dos capítulos! Agora vou me despedindo... Obrigada por lerem e até o próximo! Comentários, onegai!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi de novo! Pronta p/ mais um capítulo. Bom, esse tem tamanho normal, então é só um hj XD Bem, hj teremos Lesath tendo de sair do Santuário. Como se sente a pessoa q é obrigada a ficar p/ trás qdo sabe q seu amado está correndo um grande perigo? Mesmo sabendo q um dourado seja tão forte, ñ dá p/ ñ se preocupar qdo gostamos de vdd, né?_

_Bem... E agora as respostas aos comentários:_

_**Susano -** Olá mas uma vez! E novamente obrigada pelo coment. Bom, a cena da cabeçada na árvore eu achei q ñ podia faltar, acho q é uma trapalhada digna de anime, e ele tão estabanado ñ poderia escapar dessa, né? XD Qto a eles brigando, como eu disse antes, preferia q tivessem torturado os kras até a morte, mas a gnt sabe q os ideais de Athena ñ permitiriam, então... Fazer o q... Mas sim, eles formam uma bela dupla, percebi isso qdo terminei o capítulo xD_

_**Pegasus Saint -** A vc tb mais um olá e um obrigada por comentar! Acho seus coments muito legais, eles dizem muito do q vc realmente pensou enquanto estava lendo. Gosto desse tipo de análise de vez em qdo =P Qto à personalidade, eu espero ter retratado bem a de todos, bem, Agatha foi criada por mim, mas Lesath foi por Stella-chan, então tenho um pouco de medo de naum fazê-lo como o criador o imaginou XD Mas fico feliz q tenha achado bom. Já a briguinha, eu tô arquitetando algo um pouco melhor para final. A história se baseia principalmente no romance, e naum em batalhas, mas como vc mesmo disse, saint seiya sem nem uma lutinha naum dá xD E a parte deles cantando no chuveiro, bem... Achei engraçado colocar os dois abobalhados por causa de suas emoções xD E espero conseguir retratar muito bem o estado catatônico de Lesath se, um dia, ele vir o rosto de Agatha xD._

_Bom... É isso, agora vamos ao capítulo. Espero q gostem! Boa leitura!_

-ooo-

**A Missão em Milos:**

- **Semana seguinte **–

Salão do Grande Mestre:

Lesath estava diante do Grande Mestre junto de Tidus, o leonino fora levar uma terrível notícia: A ilha de Milos, pertencente ao Santuário como um de seus locais de treino, fora tomada pelos Cavaleiros negros, e as pessoas que lá viviam estavam em pânico, sendo torturadas e assassinadas friamente pelos homens. O Grande Mestre chamara Lesath pois lá costumava ser uma ilha pela qual os Cavaleiros de Escorpião possuíam muita afinidade, até mesmo energética, sendo, inclusive, o antigo local dos treinos de aspirantes a Cavaleiro deste signo. Assim, o novo Cavaleiro de Escorpião foi designado para sua primeira missão naquele local.

- Eu aceito a missão, Grande Mestre, obrigado por confiar em mim para cumpri-la!

- Muito bem, Lesath de Escorpião. Deve partir imediatamente.

- Posso avisar uma pessoa...?

- Sinto muito, mas cada minuto é precioso. Deixe que Tidus sabe onde você estará e poderá passar a notícia caso seja preciso.

Ele arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. Lembrou-se da cena no dia de sua sagração como Cavaleiro, no alto do Coliseu, sua linda Deusa, e aquele tão conhecido mulherengo vindo falar com ela com aquele sorriso nos lábios. Não aceitaria...

- Mas... Grande Mestre! Esse... Tidus...

- Hey! - protestou o leonino - Como assim "esse Tidus"? O que você tem contra mim?

- Eu sei muito bem da sua fama com as mulheres! Não vou deixar que um gavião como ele se aproxime daquela flor pura e delicada! Ele irá se aproveitar dela!

- Ora, seu... - o outro começou a elevar o cosmo.

- Controlem-se, Cavaleiros! - ralhou o Mestre - Tidus, tenha modos! E você, Lesath... Eu confio em Tidus, então trate de ir cumprir sua missão!

Ele baixou o rosto, dizendo um "sim" muito baixo e mau humorado e passando por Tidus sem deixar de dar uma bela alfinetada.

- Se aproveitar da situação com aquela menina... Eu juro que...

- Tanto faz. - cortou o outro - Eu não sou pedófilo.

O garoto sai bufando e pisando pesado da sala, Tidus se recompõe e dá um sorriso divertido.

Duas horas depois começam os treinos no coliseu, Agatha passara pela casa de Escorpião para descer com Lesath, mas a encontrara vazia. Pensou que o garoto já tivesse descido, o que a fez pensar se ele não estaria mesmo fingindo seus sentimentos, e agora cansara da brincadeira. Mas quando chegou ao Coliseu e não o viu entre os outros, começou a se preocupar. Chegou para a Amazona de Peixes, grande amiga sua desde que se viram pela primeira vez no Santuário.

- Selena-chan...?

- Agatha-chan! Bom dia! Que foi? Você perece meio abatida...

- Você sabe onde está Lesath-kun? Ele não estava na casa de Escorpião. Achei que estaria aqui, mas parece que não está...

- Ué, mas ele sempre vem com você. Eu é que estou achando estranho. Não sei dele...

- Certo... Bom... Vou ver com os outros então...

Chegou perto do grupo dos rapazes, fazendo a mesma pergunta. Tidus se adiantou para ela.

- Ah, não esquenta, Agatha-chan. Eu fui dar um recado de Cavaleiros negros na ilha de Milos para o grande mestre e ele resolveu mandar Lesath. - a menina ficou branca, mas ele não perceberia por causa da máscara - Sabe como é... Lá costumava ser onde os Cavaleiros de Escorpião treinavam, então o Mestre achou que ele se daria bem. Ele vai só dar uns sopapos naqueles nojentos e já volta.

- Missão... Contra Cavaleiros Negros...? Mas... Da última vez... Uma Amazona morreu...

- Bom... - o Cavaleiro de Touro tentou tranquilizar - Mas ele é um Cavaleiro de ouro...

- Tidus também! E voltou em frangalhos daquela missão... Podia muito bem ter... Oh, eu queria estar lá pra lutar também!

Ela saiu correndo do Coliseu, todos entendiam que ela estava gostando muito do menino e que era normal se preocupar assim. Acharam melhor deixá-la um pouco sozinha, mas Selena a conhecia um pouco mais e sabia que ela precisava de um ombro amigo ao lado dela.

Estava no Cabo Sunion, sentada sobre a mesma pilastra em que Lesath estava na sexta feira anterior, olhando para o mar com olhar perdido. Selena se sentou ao seu lado, a Amazona percebera que era a amiga, e por isso nem se preocupou em recolocar a máscara. A outra também retirou a sua e olhou o mar como Agatha o fazia.

- Não fica preocupada... Lesath é muito forte.

- Eu sei... Mas não sei porque... Não consigo controlar esse sentimento de angústia. Eu o vi lutar para ganhar a armadura. Sei que pode vencer qualquer coisa e qualquer um, mas...

- Mas é impossível não se preocupar tanto com quem se ama, né?

Agatha arregalou os olhos e ficou vermelha como o por do sol. Olhou para a amiga, balançando a cabeça de um lado a outro, mas Selena não perdeu seu sorriso acalentador.

- Eu... Selena-chan... Não é isso... Eu não disse que...

- Não precisa. Dá pra perceber só no seu jeito de agir. E eu que posso ver seus olhinhos acinzentados tão brilhantes como pedrinhas de diamantes...

- Não faça poemas comigo, Selena! Não é nada disso! - disse morrendo de vergonha.

- Ora, não precisa ter tanto medo de dizer que tá apaixonada. Isso é normal, ainda mais por um menino tão bonito e puro. Ele é perfeito, e te trata como uma rainha. Parece até que sem você o mundo não existe pra ele. É tão lindo... Como se vocês fossem almas gêmeas. - disse sonhadora.

- Almas... Gêmeas...? Mas quem ia gostar tanto de alguém como eu...?

- Ah, não... De novo você com essa de que você é feia e desarrumada? Sua mãe fez um trabalho perfeito na sua cabeça, heim? Pena que tão negativo! Agatha-chan, eu gosto de meninos, e você sabe bem porque sabe de quem eu gosto... Mas não tenho vergonha de dizer que se fosse menino me apaixonaria por você fácil fácil.

- Você me dá medo... - disse a outra num sorrisinho.

- Vamos... Deixa de ser boba e perceba o que realmente tem na sua frente quando se olha no espelho! E não se preocupe com seu príncipe encantado. Ele vai se dar bem. Tenho certeza!

Agatha deixou cair uma lágrima, que Selena logo enxugou, trazendo a amiga para os seus braços. A aquariana aceitou e ficou um tempo ali, junto da amiga.

Finalmente Selena conseguiu convencer Agatha a se acalmar com um bom treino para dispersar o stress. Elas treinaram a manhã toda, almoçaram e deram um longo passeio pela praia, depois retornaram ao cabo e treinaram até o por do sol. Elas pararam, exaustas, sentaram novamente na pilastra e observaram o sol tingindo tudo de róseo, alaranjado, vermelho... E quando estava tudo escarlate, a preocupação voltou ao coração da jovem de cabelos cor de esmeralda.

- O dia já está terminando... Será que ele já está voltando? Será que se machucou...?

- Calma... - disse a outra - Logo ele estará aqui. Vai ver...

Não deu outra, ela mal terminou de dizer isso e uma silhueta apareceu às suas costas. Ele percebeu as máscaras ao lado das meninas que estavam de costas.

- Er... Com licença, meninas...

Elas correram cobrir o rosto, mas não sem que Selena percebesse o largo sorriso de alívio da amiga ao ouvir aquela voz. Agatha se virou para ver Lesath em sua armadura dourada cintilando aos raios de sol do poente. Ela ficou parada por poucos segundos, olhando para ele, que sorria como um príncipe. Mas não aguentou por muito tempo, saiu correndo em sua direção e se atirou em seus braços, abraçando-o com força. Ele ficou tão vermelho quanto suas agulhas, e sorriu largamente, retribuindo o abraço.

- Bom... Acho que vocês dois precisam conversar, né? - disse Selena alegremente - Vou nessa então. Até a próxima!

Eles a viram se afastar, Agatha percebeu o que fizera e ficou morta de vergonha, se afastando rapidamente de Lesath.

- Ai... Desculpa... Eu... É que... Quer dizer...

- Tudo bem... Me desculpe por não avisar aonde eu ia. Me contaram que ficou muito preocupada... Mas o Grande Mestre disse que eu tinha que ir imediatamente.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo...

- Mas... Não posso me perdoar por deixá-la preocupada por todo o dia! Um anjo tão puro e lindo como você não merece ficar o dia todo angustiada por causa de um reles humano como eu!

- Pare com isso Lesath... Está tudo bem...

- Se eu tiver seu perdão... Eu fico feliz...

- Se é tão importante... Então está desculpado. - disse ela em tom brincalhão.

Ele sorriu, mas de repente sua expressão mudou, era de dor e ele caiu no chão, de sua barriga, por entre as emendas da armadura, começou a escorrer muito sangue. Agatha ficou paralisada de susto, mas rapidamente se abaixou quando ele caiu de joelhos.

- Lesath-kun? O que foi? Por que não disse que estava ferido? Você escondeu isso o tempo todo! Por que?

- Des... Culpa... Não queria te preocupar ainda mais...

- Seu bobo! Tenho que te levar pro hospital! SELENA-CHAN!

Seu grito chegou até Selena, que caminhava em direção às doze casas, mas não ainda longe do Cabo Sunion. Ela percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada e voltou correndo, encontrando Lesath desmaiado, sangrando, e Agatha levando-o nas costas. Ela correu para ajudar a amiga.

Elas chegaram perto do Coliseu, Tidus vinha andando pelo caminho de terra ao lado de Mayara quando viu as meninas carregando o Cavaleiro, e veio correndo, tomou Lesath dos ombros das duas e o carregou no colo. Estava com a maior cara de espantado do mundo.

- Mas o que diabos aconteceu com ele? Parecia normal quando chegou de Milos!

- Acho que ele travou a circulação no ferimento com o cosmo... - disse Agatha - Ele queria falar comigo sem me preocupar, mas parece que o machucado foi muito feio e ele não conseguiu segurar até estar longe. A gente tem que levar ele no hospital!

- Não se preocupe, Agatha-chan! É pra onde ele vai agora mesmo. Você devia voltar pra casa e descansar um pouco.

- Não! Eu quero ir junto... Eu quero... Saber se vai ficar tudo bem...

- Agora é melhor você se acalmar, Agatha-chan... - disse a Selena - depois o senhor Tidus te dá as notícias. Vai ficar tudo bem...

- Mas...

Mas eles conseguiram convencer a menina a ir para casa tomar um banho e se acalmar. Selena ficou com ela para conversar e acalmar a amiga. Agatha chorava nos seus braços, com remorso, dizendo que era culpada, pois ele fizera aquilo para não preocupá-la mais.

- Não tem nada a ver, Agatha... Foi uma escolha dele, e de qualquer jeito ele teria de ir pro hospital. E afinal de contas, ele é um dourado. Ele sai dessa, confia!

A menina ficou mais calma, sua mestra, Raechel, havia sido mandada de volta para a Sibéria logo na segunda feira. Ela tomava conta da região, protegendo-a e deixando o Santuário a par do que acontecia por lá quanto a algo que pudesse comprometer a segurança. Não podia ficar muito tempo afastada, por isso deixara sua discípula sozinha em seu templo zodiacal. Mas agora que ela se sentia tão sozinha e precisava de um apoio amigo ela sentia muito a falta da pessoa que a criara como filha. Sua sorte era ter feito uma amizade tão forte com Selena, que resolveu passar aquela noite ao seu lado apenas para lhe fazer companhia.

No dia seguinte Mayara entrou no templo de Aquário para falar com a menina, mas não encontrou ninguém lá embaixo. Subiu as escadas, encontrando as meninas no quarto, ainda dormindo, arqueou uma sobrancelha e foi logo abrindo as cortinas, fazendo-as acordarem com a claridade. Agatha foi logo procurando por quem seria, encontrando a Amazona de Áries aos pés da cama com um sorriso perigoso.

- Juro que se não soubesse que está perdidamente apaixonada por aquele menino essa cena me pareceria muito comprometedora. - disse a ariana.

- Ora, para com isso! - responderam as duas juntas, com rostos vermelhos.

Ela trazia boas notícias, o garoto estava perfeitamente bem, apesar de um ferimento terrível que podia tê-lo matado se não tivesse chegado logo ao hospital. Agatha ainda ficou com um pouco de remorsos, mas Mayara lhe deu um cocão.

- Já disse que ele está bem, então pára de choramingar!

Ele receberia alta dois dias depois, isso porque fora muito teimoso com o médico, cabeça dura como um bom escorpiniano, como dizia Selena, rindo. As meninas o visitaram naquele dia e no seguinte, quando saíram com ele do hospital e foram direto para um piquenique, arquitetado por Selena para aproximar os dois. Tivera um tanto de trabalho em fazer Agatha aceitar, pois estava morrendo de vergonha, como sempre, mas no final teve sucesso, e passaram uma tarde muito agradável à sombra das árvores do bosque, vendo as águas cristalinas do rio passar ali perto e conversando sobre banalidades e tirando sarro das coisas que aconteciam pelo Santuário.

-ooo-

_**Continua...**_

-ooo-

_Bom... Mais uma vez um capítulo terminado. Hj temos mais dois personagens para apresentar. O Cavaleiro de Touro e Selena. Aí vão eles!_

_**Cavaleiro de Touro -** Seu nome é Odin. Ele era um comandante de batalhão de soldados comuns do Santuário, mas sua lealdade e vontade de lutar até o fim sempre foram dignos de um verdadeiro Cavaleiro. O antigo Cavaleiro de Touro já estava velho e percebeu q Odin tinha um cosmo q poderia se tornar o de um dourado. Seu discípulo era poderoso, mas tinha um q de maligno, por isso ele treinou Odin, q teve de enfrentar esse cara e o venceu. O perdedor, mais tarde, voltaria a lutar conta os Cavaleiros como Cavaleiro Negro de Touro. Odin é leal, dedicado, tem um grande amor por seus irmãos e é um perfeito amigo p/ qqer hora._

_**Selena - **Amazona dourada de Peixes, sempre teve problemas de auto estima por um grande acidente q aconteceu uma certa vez. Fugindo de pessoas malignas q a queriam escravisar, junto com pessoas de sua vila, seu namorado e sua mãe (q ñ aceitava o namoro de jeit nenhum), ela foi parar num campo de rosas vermelhas. Para defender as pessoas acabou despertndo seu cosmo, mas as rosas eram as Diabólicas Reais. A mãe, o namorado e muita gnt morreu, e todos a chamaram de bruxa. Ela carrega essa culpa em seu coração desde então. Acabou se encontrando uma vez com Rock, q viu seu rosto e foi a única pessoa gentil com ela e, por isso, acabou se apaixonando por ele, mas ñ tem coragem de revelar isso. Ela é a melhor amiga de Agatha-chan e faz de tudo p/ conseguir uni-la com Lesath-kun._

_Bom... Mais uma vez, é isso por hj. Espero q tenham gostado! Até a próxima postagem! Comentem!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ooooooi! Olha eu aqui outra vez. Acho q essa é a primeira semana q eu tô postando td dia certinho sem ficar atrasando xD Espero continuar assim... Pq na semana q vem tem feriado e daí vai ser difícil postar alguma coisa xD Mas enfim... Vamos aí ao próximo capítulo. Eu sei q o título já é bem sugestivo, mas acalmen-se! xD Bom... Só p/ avisar q naum é um capítulo lá muito indicado p/ menores. Bom... Acho q à partir de uns 14 anos jah tá bom, ñ é nada forte, eu acho xD Ñ se preocupem q ñ é hentaizão explicito =P_

_E mais uma vez, muito obrigada a quem tah acompanhando e muito obrigada tb pelos coments q vou responder agorinha!_

_**Suelen-san -** Olá e bem vinda p/ vc! Q bom q gostou da fic, espero q continue gostando. Bem, eu fiz uma fic bem curtinha, então infelizmnete naum dá muito p/ por muita coisa, tipo mais crises de ciumes, muitas batalhas e coisas do tipo. Espero q Nando-kun os coloque em mais lutas e mais crises e ciúmes de Lesath-kun em Saint Seiya Extream p/ dar um jeito na falta q isso td deve tah fazendo por aki. Mas eu tento me ater nas coisas mais importantes do relacionamento dos dois, no amadurecimento dessa relação e no resolver dos maiores problemas... Espero q ainda assim continue gostando da fic e lendo ^^_

_**Pegasus Saint -** Hahahaha, achei muita graça desse seu coment, q bom q gostou do capítulo e q bom q viu esses detalhes todos. Infelizmente, como eu disse p/ Suelen, muita coisa acaba faltando na fic, pq eu ñ a fiz p/ ser muito grande, mas para contar os acontecimentos principais desse casal, e os acontecimentos principais entre eles mesmos. Qto a cena da Mayara insunuando sobre as duas na caminha juntinhas... Pois é... Eu sou má! XD Já os acontecimentos da ilha de Milos, ñ cheguei aimaguinar ele usando o Aguilhão de Serket, mas essa poderia ser uma ótima idéia. Mas o q eu adorei mesmo foram os novos apelidos q vc me trouxe pro nosso querido cav. de Escorpião xD "Agulhinha" foi simplesmente demais! Continue comentando!_

_**Teteka-chan -** Bom, primeiro uma mensagem pro meu maninho... Milo, pára de implicar c/ o Lesath! Ele é um menino muito fofo, puro e só tem olhos p/ Agatha-chan, bem diferente da sua fama ù.ú Agora, Stella-chan... Vc sabe como eu sou, né? Qdo começo naum paro mais, são postagens compulsivas! xD Ah, sim... Podexá q hj o capítulo q vc tanto quer tah saindo =P E Lesath-kun, naum se preocupe, Agatha-chan sobrevive à preocupação, e hj vc vai dexá ela bem feliz! xD_

_Lesath - #O/O#  
_

_Rsrsrsrs, eu sou mà... E agora nosso capítulo, como sempre espero q gostem! Boa leitura!_

-ooo-

**A Primeira Vez:**

- **Mês seguinte -**

Um mês havia se passado, tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal. O mestre de Lesath também fora mandado de volta ao Egito, onde tinha de manter seu posto de defesa e observação. Do mesmo modo, pouco mais de um mês antes, Raechel retornara para a Sibéria. Os dois estavam ainda mais próximos agora que muito mais sozinhos. Lesath se dava muito bem com o Cavaleiro de Touro, Odin, que era muito extrovertido, mas vivia levando trotes dos outros e brigando com Tidus. Tudo por ciúmes de Agatha, em quem ele achava que o Leonino era interessado. Não adiantava dizer que ele tinha compromisso, e que Agatha era apenas uma amiga, ele era muito cabeça dura. Agatha continuava muito tímida e sem acreditar em sua verdadeira beleza e verdadeiro potencial, mas a ajuda de sua melhor amiga, Selena de Peixes, e do próprio Lesath, que a tratava como uma verdadeira rainha começavam a fazê-la se sentir um pouco melhor consigo mesma. Ela estava na casa de Peixes, almoçando com a amiga, era sábado, portanto não havia treinos, e elas conversavam alegre e casualmente.

- Então... - perguntou Selena - Como vão as coisas com Lesath-kun?

A menina engasgou, aquele assunto sempre a deixava daquele jeito, sem saber o que dizer, envergonhada até o último fio de cabelo.

- O... O que é que tem...?

- Oras, como assim? Já faz uns três meses desde que aceitou treinar junto com ele todos os dias, e mais de um mês desde que saíram juntos pela primeira vez. Vai dizer que não rolou nada?

- Bem... A gente dançou naquele dia... Mas foi só isso... E teve a cena dos delinquentes que tentaram atacar a gente, mas é claro que isso não seria um problema...

- Mas ele te protegeu com unha e dentes. Isso é que é importante. - disse a amiga com olhos sonhadores.

- Sim... Mas não teve mais nada.

- Você ainda não deixou ele ver seu rosto, então?

- Claro que não!

- Mas você tá perdidamente apaixonada por ele! O que tem de mais?

- É... É que eu... Não tive coragem... Mas já dei um beijo nele... Quase que foi um selinho.

A outra arregalou os olhos, soltando um "tá brincando" quase sussurrado. Ela sorriu como uma boba e não parou de torturar Agatha até que ela contasse como foi. Elas continuaram o dia todo conversando de banalidades, e mais tarde chamaram Lesath para passear. Selena ia sempre com eles para não parecer que estava empurrando um para o outro, mas no meio do caminho sempre tinha um cúmplice que a chamava para outra coisa, para pedir ou mostrar alguma coisa importante. E lá ia ela para longe dos pombinhos, deixando-os sempre a sós.

Os dois passearam muito, sentaram à beira do rio cristalino que passa pelo Santuário, sob a oliveira, e conversaram todo o final de tarde. Depois, Lesath a chamou para ir ver o por do sol de cima do morro, e por lá ficaram até o céu ficar completamente escuro e os milhões de estrelas estarem brilhando maravilhosamente sobre suas cabeças. No final, falaram muito pouco, apenas se sentindo muito bem com a companhia um do outro.

Voltaram para casa já à hora de jantar, se separaram na casa de Escorpião, cada um fez a sua janta e comeu sozinho, mas estavam com as mentes muito juntas uma com a outra, apenas pensando no dia que passaram juntos e nas conversas que tiveram, em todas as vezes que quase se deram as mãos sem querer, mas que sabiam ser, na verdade, um querer inconsciente. E ainda pensando em tudo isso subiram para seus quartos, tomaram um longo banho quente, pois o tempo já era frio naquela época do ano. Lesath vestiu uma toga de malha branca com detalhes pretos, de um ombro só e ficou descalço, pois gostava de sentir os pés no chão, foi para a varanda de seu quarto e ficou olhando para o horizonte, na direção da casa de Aquário, com olhar apaixonado.

Agatha colocou um vestido de seda rosa, com bordados de flores em dourado, que ia solto até os joelhos, colocou uma sandalinha rasteira e prendeu os longos cabelos enrolados num palito. Também foi para a varanda, olhando na direção da casa de Escorpião, os olhos longes e sonhadores. Ficou pensando no que Selena lhe dissera no almoço, o quanto Lesath era perfeito e a amava mais do que tudo, que não tinha como fingir um amor daqueles... Lesath apenas pensava no quanto ela era linda e perfeita, mas se sentia tão distante e incapaz de alcançá-la que isso lhe doía no coração como uma estocada de lança.

A aquariana olha o céu imensamente estrelado, a constelação de escorpião brilhava como um encrustado de diamantes. Não quis mais saber de pensar, nem de ter medo do que os outros, ou o próprio Lesath, pensariam. Usou tudo o que tinha de coragem e virou, deixando a sacada para trás, pegou sua máscara, desceu as escadas do templo de Aquário e alcançou as escadarias que desciam para Capricórnio. Ela corre até os templos pelas escadas, mas quando chega neles, oculta seu cosmo e se esgueira, para que ninguém a perceba, até finalmente chegar em Escorpião. Ela entra silenciosamente no templo, olhando por todos os lados e não vendo ninguém. Pensou que ele já poderia ter ido dormir, e pensa em ir embora, mas se esconde assustada atrás de uma pilastra quando ouve passos. Lesath passava em direção à cozinha, ela foi até lá sem fazer barulho e o viu tomando um copo d'água. Estava tão lindo naquela toga... Mas quando se virou para retornar e viu uma sombra no chão de sua Casa, Lesath elevou o cosmo e saiu furioso da cozinha.

- Quem é que está aí? Apareça, agora!

- Lesath-kun! - gritou ela na escuridão, e sua voz o fez baixar o cosmo imediatamente e seu semblante mudou por completo. - Sou... Eu... Agatha... Me desculpe, eu não queria invadir...

- Agatha-chan! Não, imagina... É que... - tropeça na cadeira, esbarra na mesa e derruba o copo no chão - Epa... Er... Mau jeito... - disse sem graça, Agatha deu uma risadinha tímida - Me desculpe por quase ter te atacado, acho que já é a segunda vez, né?

- A culpa é minha... Eu ocultei meu cosmo, não devia...

- Tudo bem... Mas... Você precisa de alguma coisa? Aconteceu alguma coisa de errado?

Ela não sabia o que dizer, começou a mexer com as mãos uma na outra e a olhar para outros lados gaguejando coisas que não davam para entender. Lesath achou tudo muito estranho, resolveu levá-la até a sala, deixá-la sentar no sofá oferecer um copo de refresco ou água, mas ela não aceitou. Ele começou a ficar preocupado, ajoelhou-se diante dela e segurou suas mãos, mas isso só serviu para deixar suas orelhas pegando fogo assim como, certamente, deve ter ocorrido ao resto do rosto.

- Agatha-chan... Se tiver alguma coisa errada, ou te incomodando, qualquer coisa... É só me dizer. Pode confiar em mim que eu faço qualquer coisa pra te ajudar.

- Qualquer... Coisa...?

- Qualquer coisa! - respondeu convicto.

- Bem... Eu... só... Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, esperando que ela dissesse.

- Sobre... Aquelas coisas que você me dizia... Quer dizer... Seus sentimentos... Por mim... Ou... Bem... - e vendo que ele ficara vermelho como um pimentão - Ah, mas se não quiser falar sobre isso, não precisa! Eu... Eu acho que pensei demais em algo que não é possível e...

Ele pôs os dedos diante da máscara, na altura dos lábios, pedindo que não falasse mais.

- Eu te amo! - disse sem tremer a voz - Com todas as forças do meu coração. Isso não é segredo pra ninguém, muito menos para você!

Se calou, como se esperasse a resposta da menina, com o olhar aflito e o coração disparado a mil por hora, o rosto em chamas, sentindo um calor terrível e um frio na espinha e no estômago que só o poder de Agatha poderia superar. Mas ela não disse nada, não conseguia dizer, as palavras travaram em sua garganta de tanta felicidade e ela só conseguiu chorar, as lágrimas pingaram da máscara fazendo Lesath ficar ainda mais aflito.

- Eu disse alguma coisa que te machucou, Agatha-chan? Me perd...

Mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, Agatha se atirou em seus braços e o abraçou com uma força incrível, o garoto ficou pasmo, mas ao mesmo tempo um sorriso de bobo apaixonado brotou em seus lábios e ele retribuiu o gesto dela. Ela se afastou um pouco, vendo o semblante rubro dele, levou a mão à máscara e a retirou de seu rosto. Como que num reflexo, o escorpiniano fechou bem os olhos para não ver seu rosto.

- Pode olhar, Lesath-kun... Tudo bem...

Ele abriu os olhos, deparando com a mais linda visão de sua vida, os traços delicados, a pele suave como seda, os lábios róseos, nem muito grossos, nem muito finos, nem largos nem pequenos, as faces coradas como a polpa de um morango e os olhos cintilantes e acinzentados pareciam diamantes que davam o toque de glamour naquele rosto que mais parecia a mais bela das obras de arte conhecidas. Não conseguia falar, simplesmente, estava completamente em estado de choque, o que assustou um pouco a garota.

- Você... Está decepcionado...? - a frase o obrigou a falar.

- Como assim? Por mais que te achasse perfeita, jamais imaginei tanta beleza assim. Estou... Como narciso na frente da fonte, mas graças a Athena não sou eu mesmo na minha frente!

- Lesath-kun...

- Posso...? - pediu com voz baixa e rouca, tomando delicadamente seu rosto em sua mão.

Ela fechou os olhos, num consentimento silencioso, deixando que os lábios trêmulos dele tocassem os seus suavemente, um calor aconchegante preencheu seus corpos por completo, eles sentiam como se estivessem ligados, como se o tempo tivesse parado de repente e a gravidade, desaparecendo, os permitisse flutuar pelo céu. Eles abriram os olhos, mais brilhantes do que nunca, seus rostos estavam da cor das rosas vermelhas de Selena, quase soltando vapor de tão quentes. Ela baixou o rosto, muito envergonhada, enquanto ele sorriu de uma orelha a outra.

- Agatha-chan! Eu te amo! Te amo de verdade! Não tenho dúvidas de que você é a garota que esperei por toda a minha vida!

- E... Eu...

- Você... Quer... Dar uma volta, ou coisa do tipo... Tomar um refresco... Parece que está com febre de tão quente...

- É que... Eu... Ia pedir... Eu...

- O que? Pode falar, Agatha, não precisa ter vergonha.

- Ah, não! Esquece! Eu... Não sei como uma coisa dessas foi passar pela minha cabeça!

- O que? Ora, vamos, eu faço qualquer coisa por você!

- Não! Eu não devia pensar nisso... Eu... Sou mesmo uma... Ai que vergonha!

Ela saiu correndo em direção às escadarias, voltaria imediatamente para sua casa, mas Lesath a segurou gentilmente pelo braço, fazendo-a parar. O olhar que fez para ela era tão encantador que quase a fez desmaiar.

- Por favor, Agatha-chan. Não posso te deixar ir triste desse jeito. Eu faço qualquer coisa que você me pedir, não tenha vergonha de mim.

- Você vai me achar horrível e indecente...

- Nunca! Não importa o que se passe na sua cabeça, tenho certeza de que será algo puro!

- Está errado!

Ele se espantou com as palavras repentinamente altas e um tanto agressivas da menina, mas voltou a fitá-la com seu doce e apaixonado olhar, pegando em sua mão e enxugando suas lágrimas.

- Tudo bem, mas mesmo assim quero escutar. Não há nada que me faria deixar de te amar.

- Eu... Ia pedir... Quer dizer... Queria... Será que... Posso... Ficar com você... Esta noite?

Um momentâneo silêncio se instaurou na sala, Lesath não sabia o que dizer, estava com a boca semi aberta, os olhos parados nos olhos dela, vermelho como um tomate bem maduro, ele gaguejou, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Agatha então baixou ainda mais o rosto vermelho, chorando novamente e tentando se desprender do rapaz, desesperada.

- Eu sabia! Você acha que sou uma perdida... Você que sempre disse que eu era pura. Isso é tudo que eu não sou!

Mas Lesath novamente a impediu de sair correndo, puxou-a para si e a abraçou.

- Não seja tão cruel. Quem disse que desejar algo assim é sinônimo de impureza? Meu mestre ensinou que a pureza está nos sentimentos, e amar é o mais puro deles. Por isso, se quiser ficar comigo, eu ficarei com você, e ainda teremos um amor puro...

- Lesath-kun...

Ela deu um soluço quando ele ergueu novamente seu rosto e lhe deu mais um beijo apaixonado. Depois, fitando o mais profundo de seus olhos, lhe perguntou com sinceridade:

- Você tem certeza...?

Ela estava com medo e insegura, mas as palavras dele lhe haviam dado mais coragem, e ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele novamente lhe ofereceu a mão e a levou até seu quarto, no andar de cima. A enorme cama de colunas era muito parecida com a da casa de Aquário, exceto pelos adornos do signo da casa em questão. Ele fechou a porta e foi até ela, que se sentara no colchão macio, retirando as sandálias como ele lhe dissera para fazer quando entraram. Ele a beijou novamente, com uma paixão ardente, estava tão nervoso quanto ela quando lhe perguntou.

- Está com medo...?

- Muito... Mas... Tudo bem...

- Eu também estou, sabe... Morto de medo. - disse num sorriso nervoso.

O corpo dela era maravilhoso, tinha proporções perfeitas, mais lindo que o de uma ninfa, ele pensou. E o dele... Parecia mais perfeito que a estátua do Deus Apollo para ela, algo muito mais que escultural. Os toques eram suaves, dos dois, leves, mas capazes de causar as mais poderosas sensações de prazer que já haviam imaginado em vida. E quando se uniram, foi como se sentissem serem um só, numa explosão de energias que os fazia perder completamente a consciência deste mundo. O som de suas vozes era suave e prazeroso, às vezes a dela era um tanto desesperada, mas parar era uma palavra inexistente, agora, em seus desejos. Eles jamais imaginaram algo tão perfeito como aquilo, queriam que fosse possível nunca terminar.

Mas quando as energias e sensações foram se tornando mais e mais tensas, seus corpos se sentiam mais e mais desesperados por algo que eles ainda não faziam idéia do que seria, uma euforia de chegar a algum lugar que eles não sabiam onde era tomou conta deles por completo. Algo muito estranho, mas desesperadoramente prazeroso acontecia no interior de suas entranhas, Lesath apertou com toda a sua força a mão de Agatha, que parecia estar morta de medo, mas sem conseguir querer voltar atrás, e ela apertou sua outra mão nas costas do rapaz, fechando os olhos com força e afundando o rosto em seu pescoço.

Uma explosão em seu interior parecia ter acontecido, completamente diferente de seus cosmos, mas de um poder tão gigantesco quanto. Estavam, agora, completamente sem forças, acabaram de ter a sensação de que morreriam naquele instante de explosão, mas não acontecera, desabaram um ao lado do outro, na cama, com sorrisos bobos nos rostos vermelhos e ainda quentes, satisfeitos, mais felizes que a pessoa mais feliz do universo, com vontade de nunca mais parar de rir. Ela se acomodou com o rosto sobre seu peito, ele a abraçou, seus olhos brilhavam como as estrelas, e mesmo que ofegantes, não estavam cansados demais para continuarem pensando em toda a sensação maravilhosa que acabaram de viver. Lesath deu um carinhoso beijo na testa de Agatha.

- Como você está...?

- Maravilhosamente bem... E você?

- Do mesmo jeito. Mas melhor ainda sabendo como você está.

- Foi... Incrível...

- Eu que o diga... - Ele olhou para ela, o rosto delicado, com os olhos quase fechados, pousados em seu peito. Parecia um anjo... - Agatha?

- Sim?

- Quero me casar com você.

Ela arregalou os olhos, mas sorriu como se tivesse ganhado o melhor presente do mundo.

- Também quero... Me casar com você, Lesath...

- Então vamos falar primeiro com a sua mãe!

- O que? - disse ela surpresa - Mas faz oito anos que não a vejo!

- Por isso. Vamos juntos mostrar para ela que estava errada sobre você e como você ficou linda e se tornou uma guerreira maravilhosa e encontrou alguém que te ama mais do que tudo!

Ela o olhou por alguns segundos, admirada, depois sorriu e aceitou a sugestão. Tentariam encontrar sua mãe e falar com ela. Voltou, então, a pousar a cabeça no busto de Lesath e adormeceu, como ele disse em pensamentos, como um anjo. E logo ele, envolvendo-a protetoramente em seus braços, a seguiu para o mundo dos sonhos.

-ooo-

_**Continua...**_

-ooo-

_Nhai... Q vergonha! É a primeira vez q posto algo mais picante... Espero q ninguém passe a achar q sou uma pervertida xD Mas é q achei tão linda a idéia de q esses dois pudesem se unir e sentir algo tão perfeito... *-* Enfim... Esse capítulo foi só dos dois, então não tem ninguém pra apresentar. Espero q tenham gostado. Só tem mais dois capítulos p/ terminar a fic. Será q eles encontraram a mãe de Agatha? Como será q os recebeira? Bem... Vejamos, né? Até a próxima postagem! Comentem, onegai!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Penúltimo capítulo! Tah chegando no fim e espero q o pessoal q começou a ler tenha gostado o suficiente p/ chegar até aqui! Bem, hj é sexta, e nossos dois heróis sairão em busca do passado de Agatha-chan. Será q encontrarão a mãe dela? Se encontrarem, serão bem recebidos? Ou ela os enxotaria? Bom... Primeiro vamos ver os passos q eles têm de percorrer até chegar ao local em q a mulher estará... Se esiver... o.o_

_Mas, como de costume, responderei aos comentários antes. Muito obrigada a todos por eles!_

_**Legião -** Em primeiro lugar, mil desculpas por ñ resporder seus coments, ñ sei o q aconteceu, tenho certeza de ter lido todos eles o.o Acho q ñ tô acostumada c/ o pessoal comentando tanto e acabei me embananando. Juro q ñ foi por mau. Gomenasai! Agora, respondendo aops seu q eu ñ respondi... No terceiro capítulo, eu ñ tinha __imaginado eles agind__o como crianças de ginásio, mas vc dizendo eu vi q é vdd. Agora achei ainda mais fofo os dois *-* Qto ao coment do capítulo 5, eu num respondi pq, como vc mandou depois de eu ter postado o 6 eu dechei p/ responder agora =P Eu ñ tenho queda por yuri, na vdd, tb ñ tenho nada contra. Eu fiz mais pela piada mesmo xD E q bom q eu usei bem a Selena-chan, sempre fico c/ medo de usar mau personagens q naum são meus, embora eu faça o melhor p/ isso naum acontecer. Mas será q eu conseguiria escrever um yuri? O.O Eu já escrevi um Yaoi de Máscara e Afrodite, mas ñ tinha pensado em tentar o yuri... Caso a se pensar, né? XD E p/ terminar, estou muito feliz q esteja gostando da fic e q tenha gostado do cap 6. Cenas calientes tb me dão medo de fazer perder o brilho e ficar meio vulgar, completamente o cojntrário do q eu queria aqui XD Mais uma vez, muito obrigada pelos coments, eles são muito importantes p/ mim e adoro todos eles. E mais uma vez desculpas! Bjinhus e continue comentando!_

_**Pegasus Saint -** Olá! Bem, eu fico extremamente feliz de saber q foi tão emocionante e deu tanta expectativa. E muito mais feliz de saber q eu consegui fazer uma cena dessas sem ficar vulgar e mantendo o brilho da pureza dos dois. Como disse p/ Legião, tenho medo dessas cenas, pq ñ quero fazer uma coisa de beixo nível, quero mostrar o lado belo e cheio de amor do ato... Qto à reação do Lesath, bem... eu queria ter conseguido deixar ele c/ mais cara de bobo ainda, mas q bom q ainda consegui bons resultados =P Já as citações gregas... Bem, sou viciada em Saint Seiya, o q me fez amar a mitologia grega, pela qual eu jah tinha uma queda bem antes de conhecer os Cavaleiros, então eu ñ conseguiria resistir XD O fato de Lesath ñ levar muito tempo em pedir Agatha em casamento ñ é sõ crédito meu, Styella-chan já o criou como um romântico nato, então acho q ñ teria outra forma. *-* E a mãe dela, eu pensei em dar um jeito nesse problema desde qdo comecei a fic, mas os obstáculos no caminho tb foram dica de Stella-chan. Espero q sejam bons obstáculos ^^_

_**Susano -** Q bom q gostou tanto ^^ Bem, vamos ver se conseguiremos encontrar a mãe da menina, eu tetei fazer de um jeito p/ ñ ser assim tão fácil. Espero q ñ fique c/ muita raiva de ninguém, ou seja, da mãe dela... Se bem q... A, pode ficar sim. Até eu fiquei ! XD_

_**Suelen-san - **Hiahiahiahiahia, amei a idéia das agulhas! Olha, eu ñ acho q ela sobreviveria, nem q sobraria algum pedacinho dela, se fizessem isso c/ ela. E acho q Agatha-chan naum ficaria muito feliz tb. Nem Lesath tem muito estilo de quem faz essas coisas... Eu acho XD Mas pode ter certeza de q se ela ñ acreditar, eu vou dar um jeitinho de dar uns bons pedalas nela. Ela merece mesmo um belo sermão u.u E nha! Fico tão feliz de saber q ficou tão boa a cena dos dois q, além de ñ ficar vulgar, ainda tah sendo comparada a um conto de fadas *-* Bigadão!  
_

_Bom, é isso, mais uma vez muito obrigada pelos coments! Espero ter respondido td mundo dessa vez... -.- Agora o capítulo. Espero q gostem! Boa leitura!_

-ooo-

**Auto Reconhecimento:**

– **Uma semana depois –**

Lesath chegou à Aquário muito feliz, vindo do salão do Grande Mestre. Acabara de falar com Athena, chegou no pátio do templo e chamou por Agatha que, do andar de cima, o mandou subir. Ele entrou em seu quarto, ela estava em frente a cama, arrumando uma pequena mala de viagem. O rapaz chegou por traz e lhe deu um caloroso abraço que fez o rosto da menina arder como se estivesse em brasa.

- Acabei de avisar Athena. – disse ele – Ela ficou feliz com a idéia de reconciliação e nos desejou boa sorte.

- Que bom... Estava realmente preocupada que não gostasse da idéia de estarmos juntos.

- Por que não gostaria? – perguntou ele perplexo – somos Cavaleiros, e não padres! Ela ficou muito feliz por nós dois. Realmente fico feliz em servir uma deusa como ela.

- É. Eu também. Bom... Acho que isso está bom... Pegou bastante agasalhos? É muito frio no norte nessa época. É quase natal e Londres deve estar coberta de neve.

- Ah, não se preocupe, peguei sim. E se for pouco uso meu cosmo.

- Você leva tudo tão na brincadeira, espero que possa ser como você um dia.

- Claro que poderá! Ufa – exclamou, pegando a bagagem dela, que pra sua surpresa era mais ou menos do tamanho da sua – Ainda bem que você não tem a mania das outras mulheres de levarem a casa toda numa viagem.

Ela riu, os dois desceram até Escorpião para apanhar a mala de Lesath. Agatha insistia que ele sabia muito bem que ela era capaz de carregar muito mais que sua pequena bagagem, mas ele não lhe dava ouvidos. Pegaram um avião no começo da tarde, chegando numa Londres quebrante de frio ao fim dela. Agatha não sentia frio nenhum, andava só com uma blusinha de manga comprida para não parecer demais que aquele clima não lhe afetava em nada, deixando todos muito intrigados (já era bem estranho ver uma garota com aquela máscara inexpressiva), enquanto Lesath já estava encapotado dos pés à cabeça.

- Não sobrou muita roupa na sua mala, né? – brincou ela, se alegrando com o sorriso brincalhão dele, que contra atacava com apertões nas costelas dela que lhe davam muitas cócegas.

Eles rumaram, então, para onde ela se lembrava muito bem ser sua casa, chegaram às escadas, ela respirou fundo, com uma pontada de medo, mas tomou coragem quando Lesath apertou sua mão num apoio caloroso. Então, ela tocou a campainha.

Mas quem atendeu à porta foi uma mulher muito velha para ser sua mãe, tinha um olhar brando de avó, óculos de aros grossos sobre um nariz fino e diante dos olhos muito verdes. Seus cabelos eram brancos como a neve que começava a cair em seus ombros e cacheados, e usava um vestido longo e muito arrumado, de ar antigo, mas gracioso, de cores suaves. Ela lhes deu um belo sorriso quando lhes perguntou.

- Em que posso ajudá-los, crianças?

- Ah... – Agatha estava um pouco confusa e insegura agora – É que... Estou procurando uma pessoa que deveria morar aqui... Ela se chama Amanda Bethmann. A senhora conhece?

- Oh! A senhorita Bethmann! Ora... Ela se mudou há muito tempo. São parentes?

- Somos...

- Ora, por que não entram, está frio aí fora e o jovem bronzeado aí parece que não está muito acostumado ao inverno do norte, não? – brincou ela.

Eles aceitaram, a senhora lhes ofereceu um delicioso chá com bolachas e bolo, era muito simpática e educada e, não sabiam como, ela conhecia bem a história de sua mãe. Dizia que era uma história bem conhecida na vizinhança oito anos atrás, e por isso, logo que se mudara, ficara sabendo de tudo. Ela não parecia do tipo fofoqueira, mas sim das que queriam esclarecer um assunto que, provavelmente, ficara muito mau entendido entre os parentes em questão.

- Bem, deixe-me explicar-lhes o que aconteceu, então. Parecem estar confusos com o fato da senhorita Bethmann não viver mais aqui. Acontece que, pelo que as pessoas contavam à época, ela teve um terrível desgosto, que a fez querer se afastar da casa que continha todas as lembranças do que levou a essa final tristeza. Ela perdeu a filha, sabe, bem na véspera de Natal. Estavam todas as irmãs e tias dela na sala e cozinha arrumando tudo, mas ao que parece todas tinham pela menina certo desprezo. Elas não gostavam de como a menina era, achavam errado as formas como agia e as coisas de que gostava, e acabaram julgando algum comentário infantil dela como uma grande heresia, pondo-a de castigo. Mas quando foi na hora da ceia e a chamaram para comer, viram que o quarto estava vazio. Foram à polícia, a menina foi procurada por todos os lados, mas ninguém nunca encontrou vestígios dela. A mãe acreditou que ela tinha fugido, seus familiares diziam que a pobre criança era uma maldição na vida dela, que nasceu apenas para lhe trazer dor e decepção.

A mulher deu uma pequena pausa, em que bebeu um pouco de chá e comeu uma bolacha. Ali dentro, onde estavam apenas Agatha, a senhora e Lesath, a jovem poderia retirar a máscara. A velha parecia muito intrigada pelo fato da menina usar aquele pedaço de metal frio diante de um rosto tão belo, mas não pareceu querer perguntar nada por enquanto. Mas percebeu que, às últimas palavras de seu relato, a menina ficara pálida como seus cabelos, soltara um quase soluço, que provavelmente abafara a todo custo e um lágrima quase escapara de seus olhos. Quando depositou a xícara novamente na mesa, tornou a ela com a voz muito suave e disse:

- Algum problema, minha criança?

- Oh, não! – respondeu ela rapidamente – Por favor, continue, senhora.

- Certo... Bem... O que aconteceu para ela se mudar foi isso. Pelo menos é o que os que a conheceram contam. Ela depositou tudo num caminhão de mudanças assim que o inverno terminou e a neve derreteu, e foi viver nas montanhas, onde deve ser ainda muito mais frio do que aqui nessa época do ano.

- Desculpe, senhora... – disse Lesath, se expressando pela primeira vez, e quando ela o olhou, com sinal de aprovação para que continuasse – Onde ficaria esse lugar.

- Bem... Fica ao norte, nas montanhas mais próximas de Londres, mas deve estar quase impossível de se chegar lá nessa época. É preciso querer muito se afastar de tudo e todos para ir viver lá.

- Bem... Daremos um jeito! – respondeu o rapaz com um otimismo e um sorriso que encantavam a senhora.

- Eu espero que consigam, então. Digam-me... Seria muito impertinente de minha parte fazer uma pergunta sobre vocês?

- Claro que não! – riu Lesath – principalmente depois de tantas informações que nos deu.

- Achei curioso... Que uma menina tão linda, de feições tão perfeitas, use uma máscara como essa para ocultar o rosto. Se puderem me explicar...

- Bem... – começou Lesath, pesando numa boa desculpa, mas Agatha preferiu a verdade, pelo menos em parte.

- É da nossa cultura... No lugar onde fomos criados, as mulheres escondem seu rosto de todos os homens, e só devem mostrá-lo àquele que elas vierem a amar. Acho que é uma forma de mostrar que estamos apaixonadas. Também pode ser uma forma de saber que o homem em questão realmente gosta de você, independente da sua aparência.

- Oh, entendo. – disse a mulher, sem se recordar de nenhuma cultura de que tivesse ouvido falar com esses costumes, mas também sem aparentar nenhuma discriminação a tais costumes – Curioso. Realmente um costume muito interessante.

Os dois se despediram da senhora após um tempo de conversas mais normais, relativas às fofocas, celebridades e ao cotidiano. Era bom, pra variar, conversar sobre algo relativo ao mundo fora do Santuário. Eles partiram direto para o lugar de que a mulher teria falado, Agatha parecia saber exatamente onde era. Pelo que se lembrava de seus tempos de criança, se parecia muito com a casa de campo de sua tia muito carola, que um dia a chamara de herege, e talvez ela tivesse deixado que a irmã morasse lá por piedade pela grande perda, e também pelo grande horror daquela menina pagã, mal agradecida que deixara a mãe para trás como se nunca lhe tivesse feito nada de bom. A jornada era um tanto longa, o transporte os levaria até certa parte do pé da motanha, já bem distante de Londres, mas não chegaria nem perto de onde a cabana ficava, afinal, com tanta neve, era praticamente impossível chegar lá nessa época do ano, a não ser de helicóptero ou sendo um aventureiro já muito habituado a desafiar a natureza. Ou, claro, Cavaleiros.

Desceram do trem no pequeno vilarejo depois de umas cinco horas de viagem, pois era um lugar tão pequeno que o trem que levava para lá era um bem antiquado. Já estava muito tarde, por isso procuraram uma estalagem, onde alugaram um quarto para passar a noite e ter um bom jantar e café da manhã. Todos em redor, com certeza, tinham muita curiosidade para com a máscara da menina, mas ninguém indagava sobre nada,apesar de ela saber muito bem que a estranhavam.

- O quarto número 14, para o jovem casal – disse o dono do local.

- Muito obrigada. – respondeu Agatha.

- Por favor, senhor – disse Lesath, com seu inglês carregado de um sotaque misturado de egípcio e grego. – O senhor poderia nos dizer se há uma cabana onde vive uma senhora, no alto da montanha?

- Ah... O senhor não estaria querendo dizer a Senhora Bethmann, estaria? – e vendo o garoto assentir com a cabeça – Ela vive lá sim, mas não fala com quase ninguém e só vem à cidade para as compras e para pagar contas. Ninguém sabe da vida dela, mas parece uma senhora muito triste. A casa pertence à irmã, é a única coisa que sabemos, porque ela não gosta de falar com ninguém. Afinal de contas, o que querem lá?

- Precisamos conversar com ela. Sou parente. – respondeu Agatha.

- Bom, senhorita, acho que talvez se esperassem a primavera. Ela não gostar de falar com ninguém já dificulta, mas ela inclusive já fez as compras para os meses de neve, sabe? É impossível chegar lá a não ser que sejam ótimos e experientes aventureiros. É um lugar completamente isolado e perigoso. Falo por sua própria segurança...

- Agradecemos. – Lesath sorriu, realmente muito agradecido – mas vamos tentar.

O homem olhou muito surpreso quando os dois subiram as escadas para o quarto, o jovem parecia muito certo do que fariam, mas seria sensato levar uma menina aparentemente tão nova e delicada num lugar tão perigoso? Ainda assim, a garota também parecia muito confiante, pois não tremera nem um pouco diante das afirmações. Um casal bem estranho, pensava ele, e curioso...

O dia seguinte amanheceu frio e escuro, o homem tentou alertar para os perigos que a nevasca que se aproximava poderia trazer aos dois, e Lesath chegou a perguntar se Agatha não preferia esperar um dia mais seguro. Mas a menina estava decidida em encontrar a mãe o mais cedo possível, e lembrou ao parceiro que uma nevasca daquelas não era nada perto do que Cavaleiros enfrentavam, ainda mais Cavaleiros de ouro. É claro que não haveria perigo para os dois, e eles logo partiram em sua jornada, que finalmente estava quase no fim.

Logo quando começaram a subir a montanha, à pé como era o único modo nessa época do ano, a nevasca começou a cair densa e o vento era muito forte. O ar cortava seus rostos como se fosse navalha, gélido e impiedoso, as encostas lotadas de neve eram íngremes e qualquer um poderia despencar dali a qualquer momento, tanto por conta do caminho que ficara estreito de tanta neve, quanto por causa do forte vento que desequilibraria qualquer um. Eles abaixaram as cabeças e vararam vagarosamente a ventania, que logo se tornou uma tempestade, impedindo-os de ver um palmo à frente do nariz. Lesath ia à frente de Agatha, segurando firmemente sua mão como se estivessem se fundindo, para que não a perdesse de jeito nenhum. Andaram por cerca de quatro horas quase em silêncio, pois o vento e a neve deixava muito difícil que se escutassem, quando o Cavaleiro guiou a garota para o interior da montanha. Andaram um pouco por entre pinheiros que rangiam tenebrosamente com o forte vento que os açoitava, ameaçando arrancá-los do chão com raiz e tudo, e logo a levou para perto de um imenso paredão. Ali havia uma ampla caverna, em que entraram, finalmente sentindo os ouvidos e olhos funcionarem perfeitamente, o som da tempestade agora era apenas um uivo agourento do lado de fora e Lesath foi verificar se ali não seria a toca de algum urso que estaria hibernando. Logo depois voltou, juntou alguns gravetos que estavam espalhados pelo chão e acendeu uma fogueira. Agatha se sentou e tirou o pesado casaco, abriu a mochila e tirou um embrulho de pano.

- Pelo amor de Athena, Agatha! Eu fico com frio só de te ver sem casaco. Tem certeza que se sente bem assim?

- Bem... Me desculpe. – ela riu – Mas você sabe que a Sibéria é bem mais fria que aqui nessa época do ano. Para mim, isso é praticamente uma brisa fresca.

- Que medo... – ele fez cara de espanto, mas logo riu, puxando de sua mochila um embrulho como o de sua companheira.

Eles abriram os panos de onde tiraram um farto lanche. Calculavam que estariam chegando ao seu destino ao fim da tarde, portanto tinham apenas um embrulho reserva de lanche como aquele. Levando uma gostosa conversa, os dois se aqueceram ao fogo um pouco, e aqueceram também seus lanches, que estavam quase congelados. Comeram até estarem satisfeitos e depois Agatha se deitou no chão, apoiando a cabeça ao colo de Lesath. Ele a acariciou demoradamente, apreciando seu belo e delicado rosto, conversando com ela sobre o que estavam fazendo e sobre as caras de bobos das pessoas da cidade quando saiam para sua pequena aventura.

- A essas horas devem nos estar chamando de tapados idiotas, e achando que estamos mortos e congelados há uns dois quilômetros do pé da montanha, no máximo. – caçoou Lesath.

- Bom... Eles ficarão com mais caras de bobos quando voltarmos em perfeitas condições, como se tivéssemos ido dar uma volta no parque numa tarde de primavera. – riu-se Agatha.

Lesath mal conseguia acreditar que ela estava tão feliz e otimista, fazendo piadas com os pensamentos depreciativos dos outros para com ela. Era realmente um grande avanço na auto estima da garota, ela finalmente estava começando a confiar em si mesma, a se respeitar e se gostar, acreditar em seus potenciais e, principalmente, a mandar os pensamentos dos outros para com ela aos quintos dos cocytos. Agora só restava o último e mais importante obstáculo e provação, a pessoa que era responsável pelo comportamento de auto-destruição daquela bela criatura: Sua mãe.

-ooo-

_**Continua...**_

-ooo-

_Mais um capítulo terminado! Agora só na semana q vem. Naum se preocupem, segunda ou terça feira eu postarei o último capítulo desta fic e estaremos prontos p/ começar a próxima XD Sim... Sou compulsiva, qdo começo naum paro mais xD_

_Bem... Nem neste nem no próximo capítulo teremos personagens da história de Nando-kun p/ apresentar, mas acho q todos devem saber q existem muitos outros personagens nesse universo. Afinal de contas, a imaginação de Nando tb é outra meio q sem limites xD_

_Enfim... Espero qtenham gostado e q estejam à espera do último capítulo em q, finalmente, saberemos se Agatha-chan se encontrará com sua mãe e como será esse possível encontro. Então, vejo vcs na próxima postagem! Mais uma vez obrigada a todos q acompanham e gostam do nosso casal e obrigada duplo p/ quem comenta! Até mais!_


	8. Chapter 8

_E, finalmente, nosso último capítulo! Espero q estejem todos prontos p/ o final da história (e p/ um capítulo um pouquinho maior q os outros XD) Vamos colocar um pouco de ação nessa história! Sim, minha fic precisa de, pelo menos, uma luta no fim das contas u.u_

_Será q Agatha-chan finalmente reencontrará sua mãe? o.o Será q será bem recebida? O.o Quem será q tá esperando pela Amazona na cabana, aparentemente, vazia? O.O Lesath tah quereno se matar? Ò.ó E como será o desfecho da nossa história maluca? Ò.õ Bom... Só lendo p/ ver..._

_E mais uma vez, e pela última nessa fic, aí vão as respostas aos comentários do capítulo passado!_

**_Pegasus Saint - _**_Olá! Bem, eu gosto da idéia deles viajarem assim, afinal, acho q eles podem dar volta ao mundo em menos de um segundo, mas isso é m caso de guerra, necessidade. Acho q eles devem viver o mais normalmente possível em tempos de paz e q graça tem uma viagem tão curta? Tb é bom aproveitar o tempo num vôo e a paisagem, né? Qto à caverna, eles ñ tavam se escondendo, só fazedo um lanchinho XD Afinal, um almoço faz bem a todos, até Cavaleiros =P Já sua ideia de esquentar... Acho q já fechei minha cota nessa fic de cenas quentes. Ñ tenho tanta criatividade p/ isso XP Mas eu quis mesmo passar um certo clima de recén casados. Já a mãe dela, bom... nada direi sobre o q ela estará pensando, mas adorei a idéia da constelação de escorpião na parede kkk. Bom... Mais uma vez, obrigada por seus coments, amei todos! Espero q o último cap ñ decepcione XD_

**_Suelen-san - _**_Oiê! Bom, eu tb imagiei o Lesath tremendo só de ver a neve XD Mas ele ainda tem o cosmo dele =P Embora ele ainda tenha um certo arepio de ver a sua amada sem casado naquele frio de trincar kkk Mas enfim... Eu queria era ver a kr de taxo das pessoas de vê-los andar por lá em tão perfeitas condições XD Fora isso... Hj vc sescobre qual é a da mãe ela =P Espero q ñ se decepcione c/ o fim. Eu ainda colocarei uma açãozinha, mas a mamãe vai ser um pouquinho problemática XD E q bom vc gostou da velhinha! E queria fazer ela bem vovô boazinha mesmo. Muito obrigada pelos coments e por acompanhar!_

_Agora vamos ao último capítulo. Boa leitura!_

-ooo-

**O Reencontro:**

A subida continuou após o lanche, devia ser meio dia, ou uma da tarde, mas seria impossível saber por causa da neve densa que despencava de nuvens carregadas e ricocheteavam com força em tudo que estivesse em seu caminho. Com certeza seria uma caminhada de pelo menos dois dias, nessas condições, para o mais bem treinado aventureiro. Mas para Cavaleiros como aqueles, certamente que a caminhada seria bem mais rápida, primeiro porque conseguiam andar mais que o dobro da velocidade que um humano normal, por mais bem treinado que fosse, em qualquer condição de tempo, segundo porque não precisavam desviar seu caminho por conta de obstáculos, já que, para eles, quase não existia obstáculos, não na natureza, que não usa cosmos poderosos, pelo menos e terceiro porque eram, claramente, muito mais resistentes, agüentando mais frio, mais rajadas de vento, mais mini avalanches caindo sobre suas cabeças, e mais tempo sem precisar dar uma paradinha para descansar os pés, a coluna ou para forrar o estômago, embora muitas vezes Lesath tivesse sugerido tais paradas, por pura preocupação com sua acompanhante que, sabia perfeitamente, era completamente desnecessária.

Como haviam calculado, ao fim da tarde estavam chegando à porta de uma cabana, que só pode ser vista quando já estavam ao pé da escada da varanda, pois mesmo que o relógio mostrasse as seis horas, há muito que uma escuridão total havia se juntado à tormenta que parecia que poria a montanha toda abaixo a qualquer momento. De perto dava para ver uma única e frágil luz vinda do interior da graciosa cabana de madeira resistente, provavelmente seria a lareira da sala, acesa para iluminar e aquecer o ambiente naquela noite terrivelmente fria e tempestuosa. Os dois subiram a escada e se acercaram da porta, mas ao que parecia ninguém lá dentro os teria ouvido por causa do forte uivo do vento. Eles bateram à porta, mas ninguém apareceu, nem na primeira, nem na segunda, nem mesmo na terceira vez. Provavelmente quem ali estivesse estava achando impossível alguém aparecer neste tempo, mesmo nesta época do ano, e estaria achando que era apenas o vento que teria trazido algum pedaço de madeira que insistia em bater contra a porta. Mas por que o habitante da casa não viria pelo menos tirar o tal pedaço de madeira, que certamente seria tão incômodo de se ficar ouvindo por muito tempo seguido?

- Estranho, - disse Agatha para seu acompanhante – É impossível que não tenha ouvido.

- Vou dar uma espiada na janela. – disse Lesath, se aproximando da vidraça por onde se via a luz do fogo.

Mas lá dentro viu apenas uma lareira cheia de lenha ardendo intensamente, iluminando toda a sala, onde se viam sofás forrados de tecido colorido, mesinhas com toalhinhas brancas sob bibelôs, alguns porta retratos, pratos de comida e talheres sujos sobre a mesa de centro e um copo ainda com metade do suco. Um tapete felpudo e avermelhado cobria o chão e o que parecia já ter sido uma suntuosa árvore de natal estava armada, parecia que há muitíssimo tempo, completamente empoeirada, desfolhada e seca como se estivesse ali há muitos natais. Tirando o conjunto de jantar sobre a mesinha de centro e a árvore de natal repleta de teias de aranha, tudo parecia perfeitamente arrumado e limpo.

- Agatha, venha ver isso. – chamou o garoto, muito intrigado.

Quando a menina viu a cena, concordou plenamente que aquilo tudo era muito estranho, e decidiu que deveriam entrar na casa, mesmo que sem o consentimento de seja lá quem ali estivesse. Ela colocou a máscara sobre o rosto, esperando que não fosse só sua mãe quem esperasse por ela, e os dois giraram a maçaneta da porta da frente. Estava destrancada.

- Parece que nosso amigo nos deixou um convite aqui. – comentou o escorpiniano com um sorriso nada amigável, entrando e olhando por todos os lados enquanto Agatha fazia o mesmo.

O hall de entrada, o lavabo ao lado deste, a sala de visitas à frente, a de jantar ao lado esquerdo e a cozinha que se via por sobre o balcão, bem atrás desta, estavam assim como a sala da lareira, à direita da entrada, completamente limpos e arrumados. Havia alguma louça na pia, que ainda estava molhada, os aparelhos eletrodomésticos estavam ligados e pareciam em perfeitas condições, a geladeira era enorme e tinha comida que, para uma só pessoa, duraria por três meses com sobra, e estava tudo muito fresco e apetitoso.

- Acho que minha mãe não daria uma volta à essa hora da noite e com esse tempo...

Lesath podia ver perfeitamente que ela estava muito assustada com o que parecia estar acontecendo. Ele tocou seu ombro com suavidade e a fez olhar em seu olhos.

- Não se preocupe – disse – alguma coisa ruim com certeza está acontecendo, mas não vamos deixar que façam nada de ruim à sua mãe, certo?

Ela balançou a cabeça, ainda preocupada, mas confiante.

- Vamos dar uma olhada lá em cima, alguma coisa pode estar nos esperando num dos quarto. – e dizendo isso rumou para a escada. A garota assentiu com a cabeça e o seguiu.

Lá em cima era bem amplo, havia um corredor com um tapete longo e cheio de desenhos geométricos, e quatro portas, a primeira era de um banheiro, amplo e ainda cheirando a perfume de banho, a segunda, em frente ao banheiro, e a terceira, ao lado deste, eram de quartos também amplos, com uma beliche e duas camas de solteiro cada um, decorados com papel de parede com motivos infantis, num deles era róseo e, no outro, azul. Tudo ali também estava calmo, arrumado e limpo. O último quarto, lembrava Agatha, era o principal, a suíte, onde deveria haver uma cama de casal e decorativos em tons neutros, cortinas rendadas cor de creme, tapetes felpudos da mesma cor e móveis em estilo renascentista, ou coisa parecida.

Mas quando atravessaram a porta, Agatha sufocou o grito de surpresa e indignação, viu a mulher que era sua mãe, amarrada e amordaçada sobre a cama, cujos lençóis estavam levemente manchados de sangue aqui e ali. A aparência da mulher era cansada e sua pele já estava enrugada, como se aquele rosto pertencesse a uma mulher triste, solitária e amargurada com a vida. Mas com certeza ela não teria os olhos roxos e os cortes no rosto, nos braços e pernas, expostos pela roupa rasgada há pouco tempo, atrás fitou Lesath, suplicante por trás da máscara, e ele não precisou ver seus olhos para entender seu pedido mudo. Ele entrou no quarto olhando por todos os lados, montando a guarda enquanto ela ia até a cama para ajudar a mulher.

- Quem são vocês... Não me machuquem... – pedia ela apavorada.

- Não se preocupe... – respondeu Agatha um tanto rouca – Viemos te ajudar.

- Como sabiam que...

- Não sabíamos. – respondeu ela rapidamente – viemos por outro motivo, na verdade. Quem fez isso com você?

- Um... Homem... Um monstro certamente mandado por Lúcifer ou coisa parecida! Oh, minha irmã sempre disse que ele ainda me procuraria novamente para me torturar. Ele nunca esquece uma presa quando a escolhe!

- Ele quem? – perguntou a menina apavorada com o modo de pensar da mulher.

- Lúcifer, claro! Ele escolhe suas vítimas entre pessoas que só querem ser boas, para torturá-las, por pura diversão!

- Minha senhora, acho que ele teria mais o que fazer além de torturar alguém só porque gosta de ver gente boa sofrendo. – retrucou Lesath com uma expressão de espanto.

- Como o que? Você se acha muito experiente para saber mais das coisas da vida, garoto?

- Bem, não sei quanto a isso, mas acho que ele ia preferir alguma coisa do tipo dominar o mundo, fazer todos de escravos e superar Deus. Sabe, ele não é um cara que se diverte com pouco. Ele é o gênio dos gênios do mau, não?

- Está elevando suas características como se fossem virtudes? Saiam de perto de mim, vocês dois, adoradores do Diabo!

- Pare de se debater! – disse Agatha com autoridade, assustando e alegrando Lesath ao vê-la agir com tanta confiança perto de sua mãe – Vai se machucar mais ainda assim! E não somos adoradores do Diabo, ou não estaríamos tentando te ajudar!

- Estão mentindo... Estão fingindo!

- Já disse pára ficar calma! Mas que teimosia!

De repente, ela parou, ao mesmo tempo, os garotos olharam para um mesmo ponto do quarto, a entrada para o banheiro da suíte, de onde sentiam vir uma energia terrível que os pressionava. Era poderosa como a de um Cavaleiro de ouro, mas cheia de ódio e sede de sangue. A energia era tanta que até mesmo a mulher, que não tinha treinamento algum, podia sentir e ver o brilho vermelho sangue daquele cosmo.

- É ele... Ele... O homem do Diabo... Que caminha pela tempestade e derrete o gelo...

A mulher parecia não fazer sentido algum, mas o homem enorme sorriu com desdém para os três, recostando-se a um armário.

- Oh, mas que coisa mais meiga... Finalmente a senhorita recalcada reencontrou quem procurava para lhe mostrar que ela valia a pena... Estou tocado, acho até que vou chorar...

A garota olhou direito para aquele homem alto e muito forte, aqueles olhos raivosos e ouviu com atenção aquela voz grave e decidida de superioridade.

- Você... Não acredito, como foi que você...!

- Como soube do que procurava, para onde vinha e quando? Ora foi muito simples. Seu namoradinho aí ajudou bastante, sabe? Ele espalhou para todo mundo que você viria atrás dessa velha caquética e eu os segui. Quando chegaram aqui e tiveram a conversa com o dono da estalagem, eu estava bem do lado todo encapotado, e vocês nem perceberam, de tão burros que são. Eu vi que estavam tomando seu café da manhã como dois pombinhos, sem nenhuma pressa, então subi rapidamente a montanha, cheguei aqui um pouquinho antes de vocês, a velha abriu a porta para ver quem era que poderia estar batendo, ou para tirar o que ela pode ter pensado ser um galho chato que caiu na varanda e ficou fazendo barulho na porta. Eu agarrei ela, ela tentou reagir, mas você sabe muito bem que seria inútil. Então dei uns tabefes nela, amarrei, amordacei, joguei ela aí e esperei vocês. Simples assim.

Ele abriu um sorriso ainda mais largo, Lesath olhava de um para outro sem entender absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo. Quem era aquele cara e por que queria fazer alguma coisa para atingir Agatha? A mãe da garota, por sua vez, estava apavorada com tudo aquilo, e só fazia rezar incessantemente.

- Agatha, afinal de contas quem é esse cara? – perguntou ele muito desconfiado e com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

- Ah, você ainda não contou para ele a nossa historinha? – disse o homem num novo deboche, e vendo o escorpiniano ranger os dentes para ele – Calma... Eu gosto de pegar mulher, fazer o que tem que fazer e dar o fora. Não namoraria uma tontinha como essa daí.

- Essa daí? – seu cosmo explodira, para desespero da mulher logo atrás – Como se atreve a se dirigir a ela desse jeito seu lixo nojento! Eu vou te transformar em peneira!

- Não, Lesath! – gritou Agatha em meio à confusão.

- Mas... – ele tentou retrucar, mas foi cortado.

- Este homem disputou comigo a armadura de Aquário dois anos atrás, e eu venci, me tornando a primeira pessoa a conquistar uma armadura de ouro com apenas treze anos. Mas ele parecia estar lutando pela vestimenta com rancor e indignação, como se eu não a merecesse, e ao que parece esse rancor e indignação só fez crescer nestes dois anos. Você deve estar querendo se vingar pela derrota e tomar a armadura para si, por isso usou uma isca, para me desestabilizar emocionalmente. Estou errada, Loki?

- Estou cada vez mais emocionado... Eu consegui chegar onde queria, me divertir batendo nessa velha idiota, você me entende profundamente e ainda lembra meu nome...

- Bom... Primeiro... Não me esqueço dos nomes de meus adversários, mesmo que tenha sido um completo idiota mesquinho – Lesath fez um "ui" fingindo cara de dor – Segundo, sua mente é rasa demais. Não deve passar muita coisa por ela, por isso é tão fácil descobrir o que está pensando. – Lesath fez cara de mais dor e disse um "ai" – E terceiro... – seu cosmo explodiu e ela voou na velocidade da luz para cima de Loki – não vai ter uma terceira chance para insultar esta mulher!

Ele nem viu de onde veio o chute circular que o atirou janela afora, fazendo-o cair dolorosamente contra o chão coberto de neve junto com os estilhaços. Amanda gritava histericamente enquanto Agatha saltava pela janela atrás do homem. Lesath riu de uma orelha a outra, puxou a mulher pelo braço e a levou até a janela.

- Venha! Você não pode perder um espetáculo desses! E de camarote!

- Você só pode estar louco! Todos vocês são loucos! De onde vieram?

Ele parecia estar encarando aquele desespero como uma conversa tão normal como a que se tem num chá das seis, utilizando seu cosmo para afastar a tempestade e formar um tipo de arena para os combatentes, cujo limite era a parede de neve que girava em torno com uma força absurda. Ao mesmo tempo ele calmamente explicava à mulher, que se boquiabria mais a cada segundo.

- Viemos do Santuário. Eu e a garota somos honradíssimos Cavaleiros de ouro, a elite dos guerreiros que protegem a Deusa da guerra e sabedoria, Athena, e que ao lado dela lutam contra os inimigos mais poderosos que aparecem tentando destruir, dominar ou fazer qualquer outra atrocidade com o nosso querido planeta. Já o brutamontes ali... Bom... Pelo que eu entendi da putaria toda... – ele viu o olhar pasmo da mulher se tornar horrorizado.

- Er... Desculpe, senhora... Pelo que entendi da história... Era um cara que queria ser Cavaleiro de ouro só pelo poder, ganância, para dominar os outros. Ou seja, por desejos egoístas, o que é um crime passível de morte para nós. E ele disputou com essa linda garota que está lá embaixo, prestes e dar um maravilhoso coro nele, mal posso esperar para ver.

Seus olhos brilhavam apaixonados, deixando a senhora ainda mais pasma e incrédula com tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo e com a história que ele estava lhe contando, principalmente porque aquilo lhe trazia lembranças que ela queria, mais do que tudo, esquecer. Heróis que lutam por Atena, armaduras fantásticas, poderes sobre humanos, Deuses e seres malignos querendo destruir o mundo... Ela ouvia, em sua mente, sua própria voz berrando com uma menininha o quanto aquilo era idiota, inútil e perda de tempo. Ao mesmo tempo, ouvia ainda a voz apaixonada do lindo garoto que lhe explicava a história toda.

- Ah, eu queria ter visto a luta. Dizem que ela foi maravilhosamente digna da vitória estrondosa que teve sobre ele. Eu a vi treinar inúmeras vezes desde que cheguei ao Santuário, e também treinei muito com ela, e devo dizer que ela é realmente fantástica. Não é só uma dos doze guerreiros mais poderosos do Santuário que são os doze dourados... É uma das mais poderosas dentre esses doze... – ele suspirou – Mas como esperei para ver ela em combate de verdade...

- E... Você não vai ajudar? Que raio de homem é você? Vai deixar uma menina pequena e frágil como ela encarar um gigante desse sozinha? Ela não teria nem chance!

- Senhora! Que parte da história eu não contei direito? Não me ouviu dizer que ela já enfrentou esse cara e venceu incrivelmente? Ela é muito mais poderosa que a maioria dos homens! Entre Cavaleiros, quando uma Amazona põe sua máscara e tem sua armadura, não existe mulher ou homem, apenas um combatente em pé de igualdade com seu adversário, seja quem for. O que manda não é tamanho ou músculo, mas o poder de seu cosmo! E isso ela tem de sobra!

- O poder de que?

- Cosmo, poxa! A energia que vem de dentro da gente, que fazemos explodir como o big bang que deu origem ao universo, com um poder estrondoso! Não tem nada a ver com seu físico, mas com a força do seu coração e dos seus ideais!

Ela não poderia acreditar nisso tudo, mas logo viu o homem enorme se erguer da neve, com aquela energia poderosíssima em volta de seu corpo, viu o cosmo de Agatha brilhar com uma intensidade pavorosa, num dourado reluzente que quase a ofuscou. O gelo começava a dançar em torno daqueles dois, eles se atacavam numa velocidade que a mulher jamais poderia acompanhar, mas percebia que algo estrondoso estava acontecendo. Lesath explicou que só afastara a tempestade para poder ver a briga, pois os dois eram guerreiros que controlavam o gelo, portanto a tormenta não lhes era problema. Nenhum dos dois se atingiram por um bom tempo, mas dava para se ver os desvios precisos da garota contra os ataques pesados e poderosamente brutos de Loki, e as defesas fortes dele contra os ataques circulares e muito ágeis dela. Pelo menos era o que o escorpiniano via entre suspiros, admirado, da capacidade incrível de sua namorada, enquanto Amanda via apenas feixes vermelhos e dourados se cruzando sem parar. Foi quando o homenzarrão, enraivecido, lançou um ataque poderosíssimo contra a menina, uma rajada de cosmo gélido que a pegou de surpresa e a congelou sob uma crosta de gelo. Para não cometer o mesmo erro de quando lutou contra ela pela armadura, avançou impiedosa e rapidamente com mais uma rajada vermelha que fez o gelo explodir e lançar o corpo delicado longe dali.

- Seu inútil, vai deixar ele a matar assim? – berrou Amanda.

- Ela... Não perdeu ainda... Eu confio nela... – Lesath se agarrou tão forte ao beiral da janela que o esfacelou, para desespero ainda maior da mulher.

Loky olhou para cima, em direção ao quarto, e bradou.

- E então? Vai ser o próximo ou está com medo, douradinho?

- Acho melhor olhar para a sua luta ao invés de querer arrumar mais briga antes da hora! – gritou Lesath de volta, que não perderia as esperanças em Agatha assim tão fácil.

Nesse momento, o cosmo da garota voltou a explodir, ela atravessou a parede de nevasca e voltou a atacar com todas as forças, cada vez mais rápido, até que o inimigo não tivesse mais chances de atacar de volta. Continuou a aumentar a velocidade, até que ele, então, começou a receber seus golpes, cada vez mais e mais golpes, inicialmente inofensivos para o seu tamanho, mas com o fôlego da menina, que não a deixava na mão, os golpes continuaram incessantemente. Ele estava começando a afastar, a ficar vincado de golpes cortantes e hematomas, cada vez mais fundos, cada vez mais doloridos, e mais um chute giratório o atirou longe.

Loki deixara algo cair no local em que estavam os dois antes de ser lançado longe pela garota, um pacote pequeno que repentinamente explodiu com o poder do mais poderoso ataque de um dourado, bem aos pés de Agatha, agora com a guarda completamente baixa. A garota não voou como aconteceria com qualquer outra coisa que fosse atingida por aquilo, no último milissegundo ela tentou armar defesas contra a explosão, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi não sair do chão. Lesath gelou, sua expressão agora era de um imenso pavor, uma fumaça se elevava daquele local, impedindo-o de ver onde estava Agatha. O homem que preparara aquela cilada se apoiava com dificuldade nas mãos e nos joelhos e a fitou com um sorriso megalomaníaco cheio de ódio, e berrou para todos escutarem.

- Viram só? Eu não sou o burro que vocês tanto pensam! Eu consegui esse poderoso explosivo no mercado negro. Os humanos normais tem um jeito todo especial de compensar sua falta de poder, e eu tenho um jeito bem mais especial de lhes mostrar isso, seus Cavaleiros malditos! Como se sente agora com sua namoradinha feita em pedaços, Escorpião? Hahahahahahaha!

- Eu... VOU TE MATAR!

Ele soltou um urro de tristeza e ódio, saltou pela janela e se atirou contra o inimigo com o cosmo explodindo como nunca sentira antes. Mas antes que suas agulhas pudessem sair de seu indicador, ambos voltaram a sentir o poderoso cosmo dourado de Agatha. Fitaram o nevoeiro que agora se desfazia, vendo a silhueta de Agatha surgir ainda de pé e tomar forma e cor diante de seus olhos. O sangue escorria abundante pelo seu corpo sem armadura, ela parecia em frangalhos, Amanda, vendo a isso da janela, quase desmaiou.

- Não o ataque, Lesath. Eu ainda estou viva e pronta para lutar.

- Mas... Agatha... Se você...

- Não vou perder. Confie em mim.

Sua voz era firme como só acontecia em batalha, Lesath engoliu em seco e atendeu ao seu pedido, pedindo, com todas as forças que ela ficasse bem. Não queria deixá-la lutar, queria esmagar aquele homem nojento com suas próprias mãos. Mas fazê-lo contra a vontade de uma guerreira seria um grande desrespeito, e ele jamais poderia desrespeitar Agatha, embora dissesse a si mesmo que, se ele pensasse por um segundo que ela poderia morrer ali, ele deixaria isso de lado e interferiria.

Diante de Loki, ainda sobre as mãos e joelhos, Agatha calmamente levou a mão à máscara e a tirou do rosto. Os olhos dele se arregalaram de espanto ante os olhos tão belos e o rosto tão delicado.

- Você sabe, não é? Uma Amazona que tem seu rosto visto por um homem tem que amá-lo ou matá-lo. – diante dessas palavras, não só Loki, mas Lesath e Amanda, ficaram tão brancos quanto a neve em volta deles – Acho que é bom para um machão como você ver bem o rosto da garota que irá por fim à sua vida medíocre!

- Uma... Menina tão bonitinha e delicadinha... - disse com desprezo - Como... Como pude perder para uma patricinha como você? Não pode me matar por motivos pessoais como a mulher lá em cima!

- E quem disse que é só por causa dela? – ele arregalou ainda mais os olhos – Você traiu Athena e o Santuário, atacando um inocente, tentando matar uma Amazona e um Cavaleiro fiéis à Deusa e querendo roubar uma armadura que não merece. A punição para traição é a morte, lembra?

Lesath balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo, ainda branco como algodão e com cara de quem viu o próprio demônio. Loki tinha olhos de pavor diante daquela menina, incrédulo e se enchendo de um medo incontrolável.

Agatha preparou seu mais poderoso golpe, Lesath saltou de volta para o quarto e envolveu Amanda com seu cosmo quente, pois sabia o que viria pela frente, e estava eufórico só de pensar, mal podia esperar. As mãos unidas em forma de jarro desceram em direção ao homem que tentava se erguer, que tentava se defender com seus punhos e com seu cosmo, mas tudo foi engolido pelo ar mais gélido que qualquer um dos três presentes já havia imaginado. E o corpo de Loki virou gelo, se estilhaçou e desapareceu na noite, em pedaços tão pequenos quanto os próprios átomos.

Os olhos acinzentados naquele rosto corado da linda figura que era Agatha se voltaram para cima, em direção aos dois que a assistiam, e sorriu graciosamente para Lesath, dizendo que estava tudo bem com ela, e agradecendo pela confiança, tudo num olhar que o garoto facilmente decifrou, tão bem já a conhecia. E neste instante os olhos de Amanda se arregalaram ainda mais, cheios de uma surpresa pavorosa que ela jamais sentira, nem mesmo com aquela batalha, ou com o fato de ter passado pelas mãos daquele homem tenebroso. Mas de repente o sorriso no rosto da jovem se desfez, e seus olhos se fecharam, Agatha caiu com as costas sobre a neve, e o sangue escorrendo ainda mais de seu corpo.

Lesath se desesperou, voltou para a neve, puxou cuidadosamente a cabeça dela para seus braços, chamou seu nome, verificou seus batimentos e respiração, mas ela estava muda e imóvel, e seus sinais vitais estavam prestes a desaparecer. "Só tem um jeito" – pensou consigo. Ele não hesitou, por mais que seu mestre lhe tenha dito o quanto aquilo era perigoso, e o quão mais perto dos portões da morte ele se colocava a cada vez que usasse aquilo, ele não se importaria de cruzar tal portão e nunca mais voltar. Não se fosse por Agatha. Ele elevou o indicador na direção da garganta dela, que emitiu uma leve luz vermelha e sussurrou.

- Serket, Deusa que cura pelo veneno, eu lhe peço mais uma vez. Empreste-me seu milagroso aguilhão, e em troca lhe dou mais um passo para o portão do mundo dos mortos.

O feixe atingiu a garota, os sinais voltaram a ficar mais fortes e poucos minutos depois ela recobrou a consciência. Agatha sonhara com o portal que levava para um mundo escuro, mas agora estava de volta à montanha alva de neve.

- O que... Você fez... Lesath...?

- Shh... Não se esforce.

- Mas... Você usou o aguilhão... Você... Sabe o que isso significa...

- Isso não importa para mim.

- Mas para mim importa! Não quero que você morra por minha causa!

Ele sorriu, e depois desmaiou com o efeito de sua técnica. Agatha o amparou, esperando que ele acordasse.

- Seu idiota... – ela sussurrou com uma lágrima escorrendo em seu rosto.

Amanda não tirava os olhos daquela cena, estava em completo estado de choque. Quando Lesath finalmente voltou a si e os dois fitaram o andar de cima da cabana foi que a mulher voltou um pouco a si. Ela se afastou da janela, sentando-se na cama, e logo depois os dois saltaram janela adentro, Agatha amparando Lesath. A tempestade agora cessara e a neve apenas caia graciosamente. Lesath ainda abraçou a namorada quando conseguiu ficar de pé sozinho dizendo o quanto ela tinha sido fantástica, o que a deixou com as orelhas pegando fogo, junto com o resto do rosto.

- O que... Que significa... Isso... – gaguejou a mulher, ainda sentada na cama, fixando seus olhos quase catatônicos na garota – Você... Não pode ser...

- Está tudo bem... – disse Agatha se dirigindo à ela – Agora a senhora sabe que tudo aquilo daqueles livros não era bobagem inútil, e que eu não sou uma inútil tampouco. Preferia dizer isso na teoria, explicando todas as coisas e simplesmente lhe presenteando com um cisne de gelo saído das minhas mãos, mas infelizmente teve de ser na prática, né? Sinto muito pelo que teve de sofrer... Eu realmente...

- Realmente o que? Não queria que um brutamontes invadisse minha casa para me espancar só porque você resolveu voltar depois de tantos anos para dizer que está brincando de super herói e que eu não fiz a menor falta? Não queria que eu sofresse porque você resolveu trazer de volta o passado maldito que eu tentei esquecer por tanto tempo?

- ELA SALVOU SUA VIDA! Ela quase morreu agora há pouco e essas são as belas palavras que você tem a lhe dizer? – berrou Lesath, indignando-se completamente. Agatha tentou pedir que não agisse daquela forma, mas ele não podia mais se conter – Você a chamou de feia e desarrumada por toda a vida, a censurou só porque gostava de livros de aventuras e imaginava um mundo em que ela poderia fazer a diferença, porque com a sua família isso era impossível! Você a chamou de burra, disse que era masculinizada e que nunca ninguém a amaria! Nem você a amava então? Só porque pensava diferente de todas vocês carolas psicóticas e extremistas? A vida inteira, até poucos dias atrás, eu só a ouvia dizer, com toda a certeza do mundo, que era feia, desarrumada, que ninguém poderia gostar dela, que era masculinizada e estúpida, que era uma tola que só falava bobagens e só pensava bobagens! Mas sabe de uma coisa? Ela não pensa só bobagens, porque tudo isso é verdade! Ela não é inútil, porque é a guerreira mais fantástica que eu já vi na vida, e o mundo nunca precisará temer mau algum enquanto ela estiver por aqui! E ela, definitivamente não é masculinizada e estúpida, porque é a garota mais delicada, gentil, carinhosa, preocupada, leal e fiel que se possa imaginar, tanto que continuou te amando e pensando em vir vê-la para te mostrar a verdade e te perdoar por todas as atrocidades que fez com ela, e pedir desculpas por ter fugido e por ter te deixado triste estes anos! Ela te amou mesmo assim e se preocupou com sua segurança, bem estar, saúde e felicidade o tempo todo mesmo assim! E, acima de tudo, ela é a garota mais linda e maravilhosa que eu já vi na vida e duvido que possa ter uma garota, ninfa, musa ou Deusa com tanta beleza quanto ela! E eu a amo! E depois do que acabou de dizer eu não quero mais nem saber se você concorda ou não com isso! Eu vou casar com ela e ter filhos com ela e tratar eles e ela da forma que merecem, da forma como você nunca foi capaz de tratá-la!

A mulher estava ainda mais branca que nunca, Agatha baixou o rosto, sentia que aquilo que Lesath dizia era a mais completa verdade e concordava com ele. Agora que a vira, que mostrara a ela, e que mostrara também, mesmo que através das palavras bravias de Lesath, que ainda gostava dela e se importava com ela, não tinha mais pendência nenhuma. Pouco se importava com o que ela pensava ou pensaria, era hora de deixar que ela resolvesse, sozinha, seus problemas, ou que resolvesse querer resolvê-los, e ir viver sua vida. Lesath lhe estendeu a mão.

- Vamos Agatha... Vamos embora.

- Sim... – ela pegou na mão dele, depois fitou o fundo dos olhos de sua mãe, fazendo-a gelar com o brilho prateado dos seus – Vou voltar para o Santuário, que é minha casa e meu lugar de direito. Se um dia quiser, pode me procurar. É só procurar uma vila em Atenas chamada Rodório, e todos lá saberão dizer onde estou.

- Certifique-se de que, pelo menos, consiga pronunciar o nome da sua filha. E espero que saiba que Atenas fica na Grécia. Sabe... A capital, tipo Londres.

Eles deixaram Amanda para trás, sentada na cama ainda em estado de choque, e voltaram para casa. Chegaram à vila ao pé da montanha quando o sol nascia, deixando, como previam, os moradores pasmos de os verem de volta. Mas quando entraram no trem de volta a Londres, dormiram o caminho inteiro, Agatha apoiada no ombro de Lesath, que a abraçava protetoramente. A viagem de avião também não foi vista, pois também dormiram todo o percurso. Chegaram na casa de Escorpião, onde desfizeram as malas e passaram a tarde ali, descansando e conversando. Lesath pediu mil desculpas pelo modo como falou à mãe dela, mas Agatha sabia que não fora por mau, e talvez ela até precisasse de um sermão destes, já que a vida toda era sempre apenas ela quem monologava. A garota chorou muito por saber que a mãe continuava a mesma de sempre, tratando-a como se fosse a maldição em sua vida, mas conseguiu rir um pouco quando Lesath, com muito sucesso em seu plano, lhe narrou o quanto e como xingaria, daria sermões e bateria em seu pai se eles, um dia desses, o encontrassem.

- Lesath...? – chamou ela, mudando um pouco de assunto.

- Hai.

- Pode me prometer uma coisa?

- O que é?

- Prometa? Dê sua palavra de Cavaleiro de Athena... Por favor...

- Tudo bem, eu prometo. Palavra de Cavaleiro dourado de Athena. Que minha honra seja testemunha e esteja em jogo.

- Você nunca mais usará o Aguilhão de Serket.

- A... Agatha...?

- Você é um dourado... Mas ainda humano. Não pode controlar vida e morte. Eu não quero te ver morrer por essa técnica. Já me basta o medo de vê-lo morto em batalha.

- Mas sou um Cavaleiro. Esse é... Nosso destino...

- Ainda assim você não aceitou que eu pudesse morrer lá. – ele baixou os olhos. – E eu também não suportaria que você morresse, principalmente em troca da minha vida... Viveria infeliz para sempre... – ele a fitou com olhos apaixonados e compreensivos – É por isso que te peço, por favor... Nunca mais use essa técnica, nem mesmo se for para ME salvar. Está bem?

Lesath a abraçou com muita força, o calor de seu cosmo era acolhedor e apaixonado.

- Se é o que você realmente deseja, então eu juro que o farei, Agatha, por mais que isso possa me ferir. Nunca mais usarei o Aguilhão de Serket.

- Obrigada, Lesath... Eu te amo... Te amo demais...

- Também te amo, Agatha. Com todas as minhas forças.

Os dois voltaram a viver juntos e eram muito felizes, faziam planos para o futuro, quando seriam adultos e responsáveis o suficiente para terem filhos. Passaram um Natal maravilhoso com todos do Santuário, com direito a presentes, brincadeiras, piadas e confusões. Claro, porque ninguém no Santuário consegue ficar sem cutucar os amigos o suficiente para sair uma boa briga... E após isso, continuaram passeando pela Grécia, conversando com amigos, se divertindo juntos, treinando muito e arrumando confusões, principalmente com Tidus, que Lesath odiava profundamente por acreditar, a despeito do que qualquer um dissesse, que o leonino queria roubar Agatha para ele. E o tempo passou bem rápido, trazendo o fim do inverno, e Agatha se lembrou de que o gelo da montanha estaria derretendo, mas as lembranças da infância e daquele dia logo fugiram de sua mente, pois Lesath estava ali para fazer tudo ser muito melhor, assim como seus amigos Cavaleiros.

Era véspera de páscoa quando uma menina bateu ao templo de Aquário, onde ela e Lesath almoçavam calmamente. Ela atendeu a porta.

- Senhorita Agatha... Desculpe atrapalhar nessa hora, mas é que tem uma pessoa querendo falar com você. Ela está lá na frente da casa de Áries e a senhorita Mayara diz que só passa se você disser que a conhece.

- Como ela é e como se chama? – perguntou a garota confusa e um pouco impaciente.

A menina descreveu a mulher, a imagem dela começava a se formar nitidamente na mente de Agatha, deixando-a cada vez mais eufórica. Até que a mensageira encerrou, dizendo.

- Disse que se chama Amanda Bathmann e vem de Londres. Disse que se ainda assim não acreditasse, que dissesse que ela sabia muito bem onde ficava Atenas, e muito mais que era uma capital. Não sei por que disse isso dessa forma, como se alguém a tivesse chamado de burra, mas...

- Pode deixar subir... – cortou Agatha, olhando pro nada, e a menina reverenciou e saiu.

Cerca de meia hora depois a criança voltou trazendo a mulher de quem falara. Ela parecia pasma com tudo aquilo, mas para a surpresa agradável da Amazona de Aquário, parecia também encantada. Ela abriu a porta e a chamou para dentro, deixando-a ainda mais chocada com a moradia de sua filha. Agatha ofereceu alguma coisa de beber, e também um almoço, mas ela recusou, baixou a cabeça, como que com vergonha, depois a levantou, notando que Lesath estava junto da garota, com uma cara muito séria. E timidamente ela falou.

- Será... Que há uma... Chance... De uma velha aprender... A pensar de forma diferente da de toda a sua vida...? Agatha...?

Foi então, com espanto e alívio, que ela viu o garoto ao lado de Agatha sorrir para ela, e a filha, com lágrimas nos olhos, fazer o mesmo. Ela não conseguiu falar, mas Lesath traduziu suas lágrimas, dando uma pitada de sua personalidade de escorpiniano.

- Você não está velha, ainda. Mas sempre tem chance pra quem quer mudar, né?

A mulher caiu no choro, tampando o rosto com as mãos.

- Me desculpe! Eu não podia entender... Eu não conseguia entender!

Lesath pareceu apavorado com aquele repentino verter de lágrimas, mas Agatha se adiantou e abraçou a mãe, que retribuiu o abraço, agradecida. O garoto sorriu novamente, e quando ela parou de soluçar, perguntou.

- Será que, então, agora, a senhora aceitaria que eu me casasse com Agatha? Esperamos ela completar dezesseis anos, e estávamos pensando no outono. Tem cores muito bonitas...

- Eu não conseguiria pensar em alguém melhor... – disse Amanda.

Ela finalmente sorria e, de repente, pareceu que ela tinha muito menos rugas do que quando a conheceram, ou do que quando apareceu à porta do templo. Talvez, na verdade, ela nem tivesse rugas de verdade. E nos dias seguintes, eles a levaram para conhecer o Santuário, a mulher resolvera mudar completamente de vida, e viver ali, no Santuário, servindo aos ideais de Athena ao ajudar os Cavaleiros. Conseguiu um bom cargo ajudando no hospital do Santuário, onde eram muito necessárias pessoas querendo ajudar e que fossem dedicadas, afinal, como brincara Lesath: "todo mundo vive quebrado por aqui".

Agatha nunca mais sentiu que fosse inferior, feia ou qualquer das coisas que pensava antes, pois agora estava completamente livre desses pensamentos e sentimentos tão pesados. Lesath fazia parte disso, mas era por essa vitória de Agatha que ele se orgulhava e se alegrava infinitamente.

E numa tarde de outono, às luzes vivas e quentes do pôr-do-sol, sob o cetro e o cosmo cintilantes de bênçãos de Athena, Lesath e Agatha se uniram para sempre, de corpo e alma, num beijo doce e cálido de que ninguém ali jamais se esqueceria.

_**FIM**_

-ooo-

_**Continua...**_

-ooo-

_Ieba! Finalemente terminamos a história! Espero q todos tenham gostado, espero q aluta tenha ficado legal e q tenha tido emoções suficientes. E é claro q eu num podia deixar um final triste daquele jeito, tipo, ninguém muda e coisa assim. Oras, de duro jah basta a vida, né? XD Mas enfim... Espero mesmo q tenham gostado e q acompanhem a próxima fic, à partir da semana q vem!_

_Mais uma vez os mais sinceros agradecimentos à quem leu, acompanhou, gostou, torceu, riu, teve raiva de alguém, chorou por alguém e muito... MUITO obrigada a quem comentou! E naum pensem q só pq ñ tem mais capítulo c/ respostas a comentários q vcs ñ precisam, heim! Quero saber o q acharam, então, pela últimíssima vez nesta fic... Comentem, onegai!_


End file.
